Pictures of Matchstick Men
by SsinurnSolen
Summary: Due to the fame brought about from sales of his art book, Asaba's is forced to move to a new apartment. Can he survive the Neighbor from HELL? Will he finally find out what real love is? Or will he go down in flames?
1. The Big Move

Disclaimer: The recognizable characters appearing in this story are © Masami Tsuda, all rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.  
  
Pictures of Matchstick Men by Ssin'urn Solen  
  
The Big Move  
  
Asaba put his head under the pillow as he tried to drown out the quiet sounds Arima made while getting dressed.  
  
"Can you be a little quieter."  
  
"Why don't you sleep in the guest room."  
  
"'Cause all of my stuff is crammed in there."  
  
"It's your own fault you know. You didn't have to just let your class plan your 'Hideaki Dinner Show' for the culture fest. You must admit, it did turn out to be pretty popular. Lucky you, when that publisher showed up."  
  
"Ugh, too popular. My phone rang day and night. Strangers knocked on my door. Then they break in and trash the place. I am exhausted. Thanks for letting me stay here for a day or two until I find a new flat. It cost me a fortune when the landlord kicked me out."  
  
"Fame is a harsh mistress, Asaba. Besides, you have been here a week already. Get some sleep, I have to go meet Miyazawa."  
  
"I thought you too were cooling it off for a while."  
  
"We are. I just want to get a jump on the homework for next term. On second thought, maybe you should come with me."  
  
"Nah, you just go have fun on your date."  
  
"Remember, You need to find another place before school starts. I doubt that you will get any peace until you do. At least with the publishing deal and the sales of your art book, you can afford a better place."  
  
"Uh huh, now will you go and let me sleep."  
  
##########  
  
Asaba wandered into the kitchen as soon as he felt able to walk. He was still drowsy, but he was more hungry than sleepy.   
  
On the table was a newspaper. Arima had circled local apartments in Asaba's price range the want ads. A large note from Arima reminded 'Asapin' to quit wasting time and find a place.   
  
"Ugh, I suppose I can't put it off any longer." He said as he gulped down some toast, and went to find something to wear. Once dressed, he went back to the kitchen to grab the paper.  
  
He took a deep breath as he stepped outside. It was the last thing he wanted to do. He had to find a place, get a phone number and pay to keep it unlisted, and many other things that he felt cramped his style.  
  
Arima had warned him, "Be careful what you wish for." He had always wanted his Asaba Merryland, loaded with beautiful girls. He got it, sort of. The girls trashed his apartment, forcing him to live 'in secret' somewhere else.   
  
"Life can really be unfair." He sighed as he found the first address on his list. The place was nice, but too close to his old apartment. He knew it would be trashed if he moved there.   
  
The next two were in nicer areas, but were complete rat holes.  
  
On it went until he was thoroughly exhausted, and out of names on the list. Nothing was right.  
  
He sat on a bench in a tiny park and ate the burger he bought. There was nothing more he could think of doing. He was too tired to keep looking. He kicked at the birds who gathered around his feet. He decided that maybe chasing the birds would relieve his frustration. He finished his soda and chased any bird who bothered to get near him.  
  
While stopping to catch his breath, he noticed an old man tapping a sign in front of a small, townhouse style, duplex. The sign read, "For Rent" and had a phone number to call.  
  
Before the old man got out of sight, Asaba ran up to him, nearly scaring the man to death.  
  
"What do you want? Please, don't hurt me. I will give you my money."  
  
"No, I don't want your money! I saw you put up the sign. I want to see the rental."  
  
"Oh, you do? "  
  
"Yes," Asaba said as he bent down to catch his breath. "I'm Hideaki Asaba. I am looking for a new place to live."  
  
"Asaba? Like the one who has the art book that is very popular right now with the youngsters?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Although, I would appreciate it if you kept my name quiet. That book is part of why I need to find a new place. My fans swamped my old place."  
  
"How do I know you are truthful?"  
  
Asaba pulled out his wallet and showed the old man his ID card. "Here."  
  
The old man stared and got wide eyed as he handed back the ID and dug in the pocket for his keys. He led Asaba to the apartment on the left and opened the door.  
  
"It is not a big place. There is a kitchen and dining room through the arch to the left. Through the arch to the right is a nice sized living room. The bathroom is at the end of the hall, next to the stairs. It has a nice sized bath with a shower. Upstairs is the bedroom. It has no yard and no place to park anything, which is part of why I rarely have renters for more than a few months."  
  
"It's perfect, not too big and not too small. How much? What was your name again?"  
  
"I am called Piman Takishiro." He said with a bow, and quoted a price.  
  
Asaba was thrilled to find that it was well in his price range, close to school and right next to a park. "I'll take it. Please, call me Asapin. You are so great for showing this to me on such short notice."  
  
"It is my pleasure. If you come with me, I can get the paperwork together. You can move in tomorrow if you like." Takashiro said as he went outside and took the sign down. " I am so pleased to have this rented so fast, and to someone famous."  
  
"I am just an artist. They'll forget as soon as the new fad rolls in."  
  
"Oh, no. I have seen some of your work. It is very good. Oh, I must warn you. My cousin's daughter is going to be living next door. She is extremely rude. Just ignore her."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
##########  
  
"Soichiro!" Asaba teased as Arima walked through the front door.  
  
"Let me guess, since my parents are away, you decided to make one of your famous inventive creations for dinner."  
  
"Nope, I found a place, all by myself."  
  
"Come on, I gave you a list this morning."  
  
"It was not on the list. It is absolutely great! Kitchen, dining area, living room, huge bedroom, even a bathroom with a bath. It was much less expensive than the ones you circled."  
  
"Uh, huh. What is the catch?"  
  
"It has no yard and no parking space, not even for a moped. It is away from the road. I have to walk a path between buildings or through a park to get to it. The front porch is tiny and the landlord's extremely rude cousin lives next door."  
  
"It doesn't sound too bad, since you don't drive. Is it close?"  
  
"Yep. If I hadn't been fooling around, chasing birds in the park, I would have never seen it."  
  
"Tomorrow. I already have taken care of the paperwork. My dad wired the first payments, and faxed his signature. It's all set."  
  
"I will call everyone to help out."  
  
##########  
  
"Jeez, no wonder this place was so cheap." Sakura said as she lugged a box across the park, "It might as well be in New York."  
  
"Quit whining." Tonami rebuffed, "It isn't that far. We could have taken the path between the buildings."  
  
"No way. Even I would get lost in that labyrinth. That's what happens when they put up buildings around old houses they can't buy off."  
  
"Hey, you two. What took you so long?" Asaba said as he waved them towards his new place.  
  
Arima and Asaba had chosen to use a wheeled cart and use the footpaths between buildings to carry their loads. Despite the twists and turns, the cart made moving Asaba's stuff much faster.  
  
"This is it. I'm done." Sakura said as she set down the box and flopped on the floor.  
  
"Need some help setting up?" Tonami asked.  
  
"Yeah. I would like to have some stuff in place before Miyazawa and Izawa get here. If I don't I know they will just decide to change things around."  
  
"What's with you? I thought you liked it when girls were around to help you."  
  
"Since the book got popular, I just look. Girls wear me out too fast these days."  
  
"Poor Asapin! "  
  
"Shut up, Arima. Let's just get going. With the size of this place, it shouldn't take long."  
  
"At least it is somewhat secluded." Tonami added, "You can look all you want from the park bench."  
  
##########  
  
Asapin settled into his new place and started trying to go back to his old free lifestyle. He found that he liked his new 'babe magnet' apartment. The only problem is that the oly babes that showed up were his friends from school.  
  
He decided to take a warm bath and think about the next poem he was gong to write and the next painting he was going to paint. The stipend he got from his dad, plus the sales from his art book helped him to afford more art supplies. He was living one of his dreams.  
  
As the water slowly relaxed his body, he fell asleep. He awoke to the loud sound of a tv or a stereo coming from next door.  
  
"Damn it. And I was having a really good dream too."  
  
He rose out of the bath and dressed in a pair of shorts and a t shirt. He was not going to do this noisy neighbor any favors by trying to look nice.  
  
He marched out the front door to the other door of the duplex. He banged on the door a couple of times, rang the doorbell, then alternated doing both until the music died down and the occupant opened the door.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" came from the lips of the girl who stood before him.  
  
She wore a black tank top that looked a size or two too small, with no bra. A multicolored patchwork, broomstick skirt hung loosely around her hips below her navel. She wore no shoes. Asapin stared at her big breasts for a moment before he let his eyes trail up the tendrils of her waist long, ash blonde hair up to her hazel eyes.  
  
"Shit! You are gorgeous!" he said before he could stop himself.  
  
"So I am told, now what do you want?"  
  
"Oh, uh, I am your neighbor. Um, I was taking a nap. Could you turn your stereo down?"  
  
"I guess. "  
  
"I'm Hideaki Asaba."  
  
"I'll keep it turned down whenever you bang on the dining room wall. Goodbye."  
  
"Hey wait, what's your name?"  
  
"Uninterested. Gnak, you loose, thanks for playing." She said as she slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Man, Piman was not kidding when he said his cousin was rude. But, damn! She is sooo hot!"  
  
##########  
  
Asaba found himself in front of his easel as soon as he got back inside his place. He was inspired and was not about to let the picture fade from his memory . Once it was finished he went upstairs and changed. School was going to start and he had promised to go out with Miyazawa and the out club for one more fun night of kareoke before the term started.  
  
Arima showed up at he door right on time.  
  
"Just a minute." He said as he opened the door, "Come on in Soichiro. I will be ready in a minute, I just have to shave."  
  
Arima walked into the living room and stared at the pastel drawing on the easel.  
  
"Wow." He shouted, "Hey Asipin! This drawing of an angel is the best one I have seen of yours yet!"  
  
"What?" Asaba said as he toweled off his face and came into the living room." Oh that. Yeah, I guess it does look like an angel with the background I put behind her. Actually, it's inspired by my very rude neighbor."  
  
"Is she really that rude."  
  
"Oh yeah! She is an ultra hot super babe! If it weren't for her mouth, she would be my ideal woman."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"From the way she dresses, she is just as naughty as I am."  
  
"Great, a female Hideaki Asaba running around. What's her name?"  
  
"She refused to give it."  
  
"Smart girl."  
  
"Hey! What is that all about? C'mon, lets get going, I am sure the girlies are waiting for us."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
##########  
  
The day of school came and Asaba pulled himself out of bed, dressed and headed out the door. His eyes were bleary and he nearly bumped into a girl on the sidewalk in the way. He apologized and ran to the bus stop to catch the next bus to school.  
  
The first day was a little better than he hoped it would be. All of the help Arima and Miyazawa gave him over the break really helped him to understand what the teacher was talking about.  
  
He got mobbed by girls in the halls. Miyazawa and Sena helped him find a place to hide long enough to eat his lunch in peace.   
  
"I haven't seen you but once since break, Rika, what have you and Aya been up to lately?"   
  
"Not much. Aya's had the flu, which is why she is having me bring her homework to her today. Oh there was one interesting thing that just happened."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"We got a new student in our class this year. Her name is Annie Takishiro. She was born here, in Japan, but her mother was an American. The last couple of years she lived in San Francisco with her paternal grandmother, learning from private tutors. She is really pretty, but shy. Tsubasa hates her already, so she can't be all bad."  
  
"Really?" Asaba said getting that 'come hither' look on his face. "What does she look like?"  
  
"She has long, blonde hair that she braids just below her ears. She has bangs that hang in a perfect curve around her face. Athletic legs and arms. Oh, and since it is you, she'd got an ample chest."  
  
"So when are you going to introduce me?"  
  
"I don't know I haven't seen her anywhere since lunch started. She might be hiding. Sakura already tried to hit on her."  
  
"I thought she was through chasing girls, now that she's got Tonami."  
  
"Apparently not. Listen, I gotta get back to class. See you later, Asapin."  
  
"Hmm, Takishiro, where have I heard that name?" Asapin said as he gulped down the rest of his lunch and went to talk to Mr. Kawashima. He hoped that with a little help from the teachers, he would just be adored, and not mobbed so much.  
  
As he walked down the hall he ran into Miyazawa and a girl with blonde braids.  
  
"Hi Yukino, what's up."  
  
"Not much really. I am just showing this new student around. She pissed Sakura off so bad that she refused to give her a tour of the school. I figured I would do it, because I can hold my temper when I want to. Annie Takishiro, this is Hideaki Asaba, or Asapin to me and his other good friends."  
  
Annie's eyes left the floor and looked up into Asaba's. She made a smirk and rolled her hazel eyes.  
  
"It's you! I mean the really hot babe that lives next door!"  
  
"So what. You are the weird ass artist that lives next door."  
  
"Now be nice during school hours, Annie. You will have a much easier time." Miyazawa said in her sing song voice.  
  
"I will as long as that Shibahime chick stays outta my way. The nerve of her saying she is prettier than me."  
  
"Yeah," Asaba added," She still looks like a little kid."  
  
"Not any more, Asapin. She must have gone through a growth spurt over the break. She is nearly as tall as me, and has filled out a little."  
  
"So, Annie, want to come next door and study together some time."  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Aw C'mon. Why not?" Asaba said as he writhed around and gave her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Because, you will just copy my stuff, I am too smart for you."  
  
Asaba hung his head and continued to head for the counseling office.  
  
"She is going to be one tough nut to crack, but I think I'm up to it."  
  
##########  
  
Please review 


	2. The Smooth Move

The Smooth Move  
  
Asapin found himself sitting against the dining room wall whenever Yukino and Maho went over to Annie's place to study. He figured that since she would not let him in on their study group, he would just grab his books, and listen in. He had to keep his grades up, or risk being kicked out of school.   
  
He did not care so much about school itself, he just did not want to be forced to go back and live with his dad. That was the agreement he made with his dad when he was allowed to live by himself.  
  
It was tough. Asapin's publisher/ manager kept him busy with art showings at some of the local galleries. It left Asapin very little time for himself to goof off, or to study. He needed the help and he knew it. Arima was great about making time to study with Asapin, but lately he had also joined Annie's study group next door. Thank goodness Arima took good notes.  
  
During a break in one of the study sessions when only the girls were over at Annie's, Asapin listened to the conversation through the wall.  
  
"What does your dad do, Annie?" Maho asked  
  
"He is a hotel manager in Okinawa. He was a hotel manager in Tokyo when he met my mom."  
  
"I take it you don't get along." Yukino said.  
  
"We have never gotten along. That is why I stayed with my grandmother when she moved to San Francisco."  
  
"Your mom is an American, right?"  
  
"She was. She was an airline attendant when she met dad. They got married, had me, then dad had an affair with a married woman. Dad divorced mom, his mistress divorced her husband and dad married his mistress. Mom had a hard time keeping a job with me around, so dad got custody. Mom killed herself. When dad got sick of my constant questions about mom, he sent me to live with his mother. That's about it."  
  
"Man! That is awful! I am so sorry for asking, Annie. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."  
  
"It's alright, Yukino. It was a long time ago and I have made an effort to look hard at it. I suppose the best revenge is that my grandmother was rich, and when she died last year, my dad didn't get a yen of it. Grandma really liked my mom."  
  
"I see, that is why you can afford the really cool TV, surround sound, stereo and karaoke set up here."  
  
"Yeah, Maho, that is one of the perks. I still miss my grandmother, though."  
  
"I know, lets pull out some CD's and have a round of karaoke before we start studying again."  
  
"That's a good idea, Yukino, but, I only have American music right now, and most of it is obscene. It's all in English."  
  
"Then we will just have to go shopping and get you some Japanese language karaoke CD's tomorrow. No use letting this cool setup go to waste. The Get Out Club and the guys planed on shopping with us tomorrow anyway, after we go to Asapin's showing at the art gallery."  
  
"Well, I guess I will meet you after you go to see asshole's artwork then."  
  
"Why are you so hard on Asapin? He really isn't that bad. I know he is a really big flirt, and all the girls practically flock to him, but he can be really nice."  
  
"There is only one thing guys like him want, and I am not gonna let the fucker have it, Yukino."  
  
"Don't be such a hypocrite, Annie. The guys flock around you just as bad as the girls flock around Asapin. You even date a few of them."  
  
"Yeah, Maho, I date. I even go down on a guy from time to time, but I keep my hymen in tact. I refuse to let a guy take me over. So, I do just like the guys do, love em and leave em."  
  
"But not all guys are like that, and sex can really be great if you care deeply for someone. A real gentleman takes his time and lets feelings grow before getting too close. "  
  
"Wait, Yukino, you mean you are not a virgin?"  
  
"Well no, I mean Arima is so sweet, and he never pushes me into anything."  
  
"I'm not a virgin either," Maho added to save Yukino any more embarrassment, "The conversation has degraded. Lets get back to studying."  
  
"Thank goodness Arima and Tonami are not here."  
  
"Eew, girl's sex talk," Asapin thought to himself as he rested, sat and listened through the wall. Yet, he could not stop his chest from pounding or his brow from sweating. He wanted Annie, more than he wanted any other girl he flirted with or protected, even Yukino.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself, Asapin," he murmured, "she will never let you in. Quit trying."  
  
##########  
  
The weather had one of those freak hot days. Asapin found out another reason that his place was so cheap. There was no air conditioning. He opened the windows upstairs and the front door to let the air cool the apartment.  
  
In the park out front, Annie was lying on her back with her hands behind her head. She was looking at the sky. Her chest rose and fell, making her breasts, under the small halter top, more alluring. Her hip hugging shorts matched her top, making her a perfect vision, almost like a classical statue.  
  
Asapin was not about to let this opportunity go to waste. He rushed inside to grab his pastels and his sketch pad. He quickly drew her shape as she lay there oblivious to his actions.   
  
"Persephone in the grass, waiting for Hades to take her." He thought to himself as his crayons colored the paper.  
  
Once finished, he took the drawing back in to his living room to inspect his work. The drawing was beautiful, but no way expressed how beautiful she really was.   
  
"I wonder what she is thinking?" he said to himself. "There is such an emptiness to Annie, it comes out, even when I draw her."  
  
He stood up and walked outside. He lay on his back an arms length next to her, mirroring her posture. He was careful not to get too close, in case she decided to hit him, hard.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Annie?"  
  
"Birds."  
  
"Hmm. They certainly like to sing alot, when it's hot outside."  
  
"They can fly. I wish I could fly. Mom loved to fly. She wanted to be a pilot, but she wasn't skilled enough. That is why she became a flight attendant. "  
  
"To fly, like an angel to the heavens above."  
  
"Why do you care anyway, Asapin?"  
  
He took a breath and made a small smile. It was the first time she had called her something besides, fucker, asshole, idiot, lecher, crazy, or stupid guy next door. She actually used his nickname.  
  
"I suppose, I want to fly too. I just never thought about doing it physically."  
  
"You are a guy, how can you know the feeling? Guys are grounded, just like that asshole that happens to be my dad."  
  
"I don't get along with my dad either. He sucks up a little now that I am making money, but that's it. I hate how he treats women and he hates how women flock to me. To him, women are like property. I never want to grow that cold."  
  
Annie sat up and looked at Asapin. "Your smooth moves won't work. I have heard all of the lines hundreds of times."  
  
"What moves?" Asapin honestly said as he continued to stare up at the sky.  
  
"I already told you I'm not interested."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why are you pestering me?"  
  
"No reason, really."  
  
"Fine!" Annie said as she got up and ran into her apartment. She slammed the door and turned her stereo on, loud, like she always did when got really mad. Asapin rose and went back into his place as soon as she let the music die down. "Yep, that is what is missing. She is missing romance. She may have been around the block a time or two, but she can't tell lust from romance."  
  
##########  
  
As the local sales from his art book died down, Asapin found himself with a little more time to spend goofing off without being assaulted.  
  
"Hey Hideaki," Arima said as he caught Asapin in the hall at school, "Annie is having a big cram session at her place. You coming?"  
  
"Nah. I am not invited. I never am. She hates my guts."  
  
"Well, have you asked her lately?"  
  
"No, I don't want to bother her. I mean, I invite her to my art shows all of the time. She just calls me something vulgar and cranks up her stereo so she won't have to listen to me. I wonder if she likes art at all."  
  
"Yeah, she does. She has all kinds of prints and paintings covering her walls. I am surprised you don't know that."  
  
"Soichiro, I have never been inside her place, even though I am right next door."  
  
"If your eyes make it past her chest, she may be a little nicer."  
  
"Well,"  
  
"And you are always making comments about her hot body."  
  
"Yeah, but,"  
  
"All you talk about are her tits and ass. No wonder she wants to keep you at arms length. She knows how dangerous you are."  
  
"Arima! You above anybody knows that I would never do anything to hurt her!" Asapin shouted.  
  
Arima started laughing at his best friend's outburst. He was laughing so hard that he doubled over.  
  
"What is the matter with you?"  
  
"Oh I get it now. Mister pheromone boy has finally done it and crossed the fine line."  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about.?"  
  
"You have fallen overboard and you don't even know you're drowning."  
  
"Arima!"  
  
"You are in love with Annie!"  
  
"C'mon. I love all women."  
  
"But you love Annie above all of the rest."  
  
"Oh, yeah!?"  
  
"Yeah! Even Miyazawa has noticed how different you have been acting lately."  
  
"That is just because of the overseas sales of my art book."  
  
"You are a horrible liar too."  
  
"Then why are you so protective of her?"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Oh yes you are."  
  
"What are you two shouting about?" Yukino said as she saw Arima making fun of Asapin.  
  
"Tell him, Miyazawa, tell him he is wrong."  
  
"Wrong about what?"  
  
"Asapin has been acting overly moody lately, hasn't he?"  
  
"Come to think of it yes. You have been really grumpy, Asapin, since Annie called you a pig headed jerk when she saw you with us shopping last week."  
  
That sent Arima in to further hysterics.  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
"I will tell you later, Yukino. Lets get going."  
  
Asapin growled a couple of times and turned to look out the window. Annie was lying on her back in the grass, looking at the sky.  
  
"The angel needs to fly." He murmured to himself.  
  
##########  
  
After school, Asapin took the drawing of the angel and hung it on the common wall upstairs. Perhaps if he could look at what she inspired in him, she would quit haunting his thoughts and dreams. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to show her that there was more to romance than just sex. He wanted her to find that empty place inside herself, so she could fill it. When she did, her soul could be free to fly, just like the girl in his drawing.  
  
He went downstairs to get something to eat. The bread was moldy, so he decided to feed it to the birds.  
  
As Asapin found the bench he like to sit, he looked to see Annie sitting there. She had the same idea about feeding the birds.   
  
Neither of them said a word as the birds fought over the breadcrumbs. Annie rose and started back to her place. Asapin threw down the rest of the bread and followed her.  
  
"Please talk to me, Annie."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want you to tell me how you feel, how you really feel inside."  
  
"Asshole," Annie said as she ran ahead to her apartment, shut the door and cranked up the stereo.  
  
"Well that was a smooth move." He said as he went inside his apartment and went upstairs.   
  
Asapin sat on his futon and stared at the drawing of the angel as the music shook the entire place.  
  
The lyrics of the song were clear. Asapin had heard the song so many times that he had memorized it, and managed to find someone to translate it into Japanese:  
  
Pictures of matchstick men and you  
  
Images of matchstick men and you  
  
Alls I ever see is them and you  
  
You're in the sky  
  
You're with the sky  
  
You make men cry  
  
You are, you're in the sky  
  
You're with the sky  
  
He listened for the violin that signaled the repeat of the song. Within the quiet space, he could clearly hear something he did not expect.  
  
"She's, She's crying! Is that why she plays that song so loud?"  
  
Asapin immediately ran downstairs and started pounding and yelling at the dining room wall. As soon as the sound of the music died down, he yelled at the top of his lungs, " Why won't you tell me! Can't you see how much I really care!"  
  
He slid down the wall in a heap and sobbed through heavy breaths.  
  
##########  
  
(Pictures of Matchstick Men by Camper Van Beethoven, 1968)  
  
Please Review. 


	3. Piramus and Thisby

Piramus and Thisby  
  
The next few days were difficult for both Asapin and Annie. They avoided each other in the halls at school. They refused to look at each other if they passed on the path to their respective apartments. they were both, eerily quiet. So much that Arima wondered if Asapin was sick.  
  
"Just a minute," Asapin said as he went to answer the door. Arima, Yukino, Sakura, Tonami, and the rest of his friends stood there with plates of food.  
  
"What is all of this? I can cook , you know."  
  
"You have been acting like you were sick so we came over to help out." Yukino cheerfully said as she pushed her way into the door.   
  
One by one they put their dishes in the kitchen so Asapin, and everyone else, could pick and choose.  
  
"Thanks, but I really am doing fine. You didn't need to go to all the trouble."  
  
"No trouble at all," Aya said as she looked at the mess of artwork that littered the living room.  
  
"Wow, is this Annie?" Rika asked as she tried to carefully push aside some art supplies to sit down, "Why don't you put this one in one of your exhibits, it is way better than the stuff you have been showing."  
  
"Hey Rika, here's another drawing of Annie. Oh she looks so sweet and pretty in this one."  
  
"Yeah, that makes her look innocent. Not like the foul mouthed terror we all know she is."  
  
"She is nice to me, Sakura."  
  
"Are you really that dense, Tonami? It is because you are a guy. She is as shameless as Asapin. She is after your body, and then she will toss you aside. Just like she does every other guy she flirts with."  
  
"Well, she is not very nice to me."  
  
"That is because the two of you are too much alike, Asapin." Maho added, "And you are right next door. Perhaps I should go and invite her over."  
  
"No don't!" Asapin said in a panic, "She will go ballistic if she knows I have been drawing her. I mean, she has the perfect body, artistically speaking. She is like one of those Greek statues."  
  
"Hard as stone and cold as ice." Sakura spat.  
  
"Quit it! You just quit talking about her that way! She has just had it rough!"  
  
"Jeez Asapin, there is no need to get so worked up."  
  
Arima started laughing and Yukino followed him.  
  
"Don't you two start, Or I will kick both of your asses out of here."  
  
"Start what?" Aya said, mildly confused.  
  
"He's in love with Takishiro."  
  
"I already told you, Soichiro, I love all women."  
  
"But there is only one Venus, and that is Annie Takishiro." Yukino added.  
  
"Will you all please leave. I don't want to talk about that." Asapin said as he sullenly turned his eyes to the floor and opened the front door.  
  
"Sorry, Asapin, I didn't mean to upset you. I'll go." Yukino said as she slowly made her way out the door.  
  
"Well, looks like the party's over before it really got going. See you later." Maho said as they all slowly filed out.  
  
"It's a good thing Takishiro is over at Piman's this evening. I don't need to make her cry more." He said to himself.  
  
##########  
  
"Can I walk you home, Takishiro." Asaba said the next Monday after they got off of the bus, "It's not like it's a big deal. I live next door anyway."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"What in the hell could you possibly have to say that I haven't heard already."  
  
"Just shut up and listen for a minute. I am not going to tell anyone about you being a crybaby, okay. You can cry all you want. You don't have to drown it out anymore with that stupid song."  
  
"Gee, thanks. So is there anything else you want to dangle over my head, asshole?"  
  
"I am not dangling it over your head. I just won't say anything. I want to talk to you, that's all."  
  
"Well I am not interested."  
  
"Okay, just sit by the wall in the dining room and listen through the wall while I talk. That will be safe, if you are afraid I will do something. Which, I won't."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"When we get home, I want you to give me an hour to talk, without you cranking up your stereo to drown me out, okay. One hour, that's all. Afterwards you can play your matchstick men song all you want."  
  
"Alright, if it gets you off of my case,"  
  
"Alright. I will bang on the wall when I am ready."  
  
"You are not going to be jacking off on the other side, are you?"  
  
"No! How in the hell could you think that?"  
  
"That is what I thought you always did when you listened through the wall. Yes, I know you listen. You are a guy."  
  
"Alright. Its a deal then?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
##########  
  
Asaba tapped softly on the dining room wall to make sure Annie was there. He did not tap too hard, in case she was. He knew that would only piss her off.  
  
"I'm here, now start talking." the vice rang though the wall.  
  
"Let me find the right page, okay. Listen:

Those lips that Love's own hand did make  
  
Breath'd forth the sound that said, 'I hate,'  
  
To me that languish'd for her sake;  
  
But when she saw my woeful state,  
  
Straight in her heart did mercy come,  
  
Chiding that tongue, that ever sweet  
  
Was used in giving gentle doom;  
  
And taught it thus anew to greet:  
  
'I hate' she alter'd with an end,  
  
That followed it as gentle day  
  
Doth follow night, who like a fiend  
  
From heaven to hell is flown away.  
  
'I hate' from hate away she threw,  
  
And sav'd my life, saying- 'not you.'  
  
"That's Shakespeare isn't it? You made me sit here so you could spout out a sonnet by Shakespeare? I didn't think your reading level was that high."  
  
"I love Shakespeare. Especially, his sonnets. I really like poetry a lot. I have tons of books of poetry lying around here. I even write some myself, when I am not working on art for the next show."  
  
"Why that one?"  
  
"Because I thought the 145th sonnet best describes how I feel. I don't like it when you are always on my ass. It would be different if I really did anything to you. I haven't. The worse I have done is comment on your looks, hell every guy does that. Yet, I am the only one you chew out. I just wanted to know why."  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yeah, I do"  
  
"It is a lot of things. You live next door. You live alone. You're handsome. You're a smooth talker. You are a lot smarter than you act. You have to be to be in our school. You have lots of women all over you. You're rich, on your own hard work, yet you still go to school. You have everything going your way. And well.."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"I don't want to just be one of the crowd of women who flock to you."  
  
"You mean, you like me?"  
  
"Yeah. My dad is a real smooth talker too. I don't want to end up like my mom. You listen enough to the wall to know what she did, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard."  
  
"She let herself get too taken in by her own feelings, and when they came crashing down, she drank herself to death. Grandma told me it was an accident, but I know better."  
  
"I am not your dad, and you are not your mom. Sure we have bits of them in us that we can't get rid of, but shit, we both need to get past that. I guess I treat women the way I do, because my dad won't. He hates women, or at least he acts like he does."  
  
They continued to talk through the wall until long after the sun went down. They shared their likes and dislikes. They told each other about their goals in life.  
  
"Will you come to my art show next week, Annie?"  
  
"Alright, Asapin. And, you can come over to the next study group day after tomorrow."  
  
"Hideaki."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hideaki, it means Autumn Sunrise. My name. What does Annie mean?"  
  
"Graceful mercy, I think. I will have to look it up."  
  
"It's late. We should get to bed. "  
  
"Yeah, Hideaki. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Annie."  
  
##########  
  
Asaba woke up early and went to a nearby flower shop. He was not quite sure what flower to buy. she needed romance, but how far should he push it?  
  
"Daisies are sweet. Maybe a bouquet?" he thought to himself.  
  
"May I help you?" The florist said with a polite bow as she came up to him.  
  
"I need something romantic, but not too forward. Do you have any suggestions?"  
  
"How about a single rose? One rose is not too presumptuous, unless it is red. How about a white one, or a yellow one?"  
  
"A white one would be perfect."  
  
"Would you like to put a greeting with it?"  
  
"No, just a small ribbon."  
  
"Would you like it delivered?"  
  
"No, I will take it there myself, thanks."  
  
"Very well, here you are," she said as she put a thin white bow around the stem." Thank you, come again."  
  
Asaba took the rose and put it just in front of Annie's door before heading off to school.  
  
As Annie stepped out on the front step, she looked down to see the single white rose with a small white ribbon wrapped around the stem sitting there. She put down her bag and picked up the rose. The sweet scent made her feel calm all over. She looked to the window next door, to see if Hideaki was watching . She could not determine whether he was or not, but she smiled nonetheless. She picked up her bag and headed off for school.  
  
##########  
  
Aya and Rika stared at Annie as she brushed the rose against her cheek during class. The lesson that day was on Persian poetry, and they were worried that their friend was not listening to the teacher.  
  
"Takishiro, will you stand and read phrase thirty seven, please?"  
  
"Ah, fill the Cup:- what boots it to repeat  
  
How time is slipping underneath our feet:  
  
Unborn tomorrow and dead yesterday,  
  
Why fret about them if today be sweet!"  
  
" And what is Omar Khayyam talking about in that verse?"  
  
"He is saying that yesterday is gone and we don't know what will happen tomorrow. So, we must live in the now, make the most of it, and be true to ourselves."  
  
"Very good, Takishiro. Saito, you take phrase thirty eight."  
  
Annie sat down with a smug smile on her face. She continued to brush the petals of the rose against her cheek as the other students read aloud the rest of _The Rubaiyat_. The poem was very provocative and romantic. It sent shivers down her spine as she imagined Asaba becoming the male character in the poem. Her daydreaming was so overpowering, that she hardly noticed when class was over.  
  
"Where is your head, Annie." Rika said to bring her out of her lucidity.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Rika. My mind was on the poem."  
  
"Who gave you that rose, miss high and mighty?" Tsubasa piped up.  
  
"Oh, little miss better than everybody finally has the nerve to speak to me."  
  
"How dare someone send you a rose!"  
  
"Just shut up, Shibahime. It is from a secret admirer. There was no note. I just think it is sweet. One more moth for me to burn."  
  
"How come miss foul mouth gets a rose and not me? I am much prettier than she is. Im am more polite than she is, Aya."  
  
"Oh, who knows, and who cares. Besides, I know you get bouquets of flowers all of the time."  
  
"Yeah, but I never get roses."  
  
"C'mon Tsubasa. Lets go get some ice cream or something."  
  
"Yeah, let the slut have her stinking rose!" Tsubasa said as she stormed out of the room.  
  
Annie did not let Shibahime's taunts get to her. She took her lunch and wandered out into the hall to find a quiet place to eat. She wanted to go outside, but the rain was pouring down. She thought about how alike Tokyo and San Francisco were, at least where the weather was concerned.  
  
"It is really pouring outside." Asaba said softly as he sat an arms length next to Annie. "Do you like it? My present?"  
  
"It's beautiful, Hideaki. No one has ever given me flowers before. I told Aya that it was from a secret admirer. I am a bit nervous. I have a reputation to protect."  
  
"I understand. I do too. I'm glad you like it, anyway." He looked at her. They were both blushing.   
  
They both quickly turned their faces away. Asaba took a deep breath and stood up.  
  
"See you later, womanizing jerk." She said jokingly.  
  
"After school, heartbreaker." He said, amusingly.  
  
##########  
  
Please review.


	4. Snow and Sorrow

Snow and Sorrow  
  
The rain had stopped by the time school was over for the day. The clouds turned darker and the temperature dropped.   
  
Annie was glad she brought her sweater. The neck was low cut, so she found herself tugging it up to try and keep her neck warm, then tugging it down to keep her stomach warm. She didn't want to freeze before she got home.   
  
It was a good thing she had decided to buy some light colored tights last week. She would need them for tomorrow.   
  
It got cold in San Francisco, but she could not remember it getting this cold. She was shivering violently by the time she got off of the bus.  
  
"Here, let me help," Asaba said as he took off his scarf and draped it over her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem, it is not like I have to go very far to get it back. Doesn't it ever get cold in San Francisco?"  
  
"Yes, but grandmother was very protective. She never let me out of the house if she thought it was too cold. It wasn't such a big deal since Mrs. Niwashi was there every day to tutor me and issue my tests. Grandmother thought I was too fragile for public school."  
  
"You seem pretty tough to me."  
  
"I have to be. I don't have anybody anymore except for dad and Piman. I only met Piman last year so I don't know him very well, and dad is just awful. Grandmother was the only one I could trust or depend on. I stayed with my dad and stepmom for a short while after grandma died. It was scary, and well, just plain awful. Dad is only interested in the money."  
  
"I see. Annie, will you come over to my place tonight?"  
  
"You are not going to turn pervert on me are you?"  
  
"No, I have something I need to show you. It is not fair to you to hide what I have anymore."  
  
"Just as long as it is not you doing a striptease, Hideaki."  
  
"No, I just want to show you some of my artwork."  
  
"What time do you want me to come over?"  
  
"How does about eight sound?"  
  
"That sounds okay. But I warn you, if you turn asshole on me, I am outta there."  
  
"Deal."  
  
##########  
  
Asaaba quivered with nervousness as he set the table. It was only rice with sliced pork and veggies on the side, but he wanted the table to look perfect. A single candle was set slightly off center, so he could see her in the candlelight once it was lit. He wore a nice blue shirt and a clean pair of jeans. He wanted it to be a bit formal, but not too much to embarrass her. It had to be perfect, for Annie.  
  
A light knock sounded on the door. Asaba took a deep breath and lit the candle.  
  
"Hello Annie," he said as he opened the door. She was wearing a long, blue, flowing skirt and a very pretty dark blue sweater that had black beads along the collar, cuffs and hem. She had unbraided her long golden hair, which lightly draped her shoulders in waves. He was glad he decided to dress up a bit. It also surprising to him that her skirt and his shirt matched so closely.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks, Hideaki."  
  
"Come this way, I thought we could have a bite to eat first."  
  
Annie gasped when she saw the spread on the table. "So this is what you were up to! Did you make all of this?"  
  
"Well, I have been told I am a pretty good cook. I thought I would treat you."  
  
Annie smiled and chuckled, "I can't cook at all. Everything I have is either instant or takeout."  
  
"May I offer you a seat, Milady?" Asaba said as he led Annie to one of the two seats. He had to help her to sit down. It was obvious she was not used to short Japanese tables with pillows for chairs. Once she was seated, he turned off the dining room light, started the Gershwin CD on his boom box and sat down across from Annie.  
  
"You really went all out, didn't you? Just for me?"  
  
"Yes, only for you. Sorry, Annie, If I am a bit nervous. I have never invited a girl over for dinner, like this before."  
  
"Oh, well this is the first time a guy has ever fixed dinner for me. I suppose you could say this is my first 'real' date. And, the first time the guy was not just on the make. You are really sweet, Hideaki. Even the music is perfect. I like Gershwin too."  
  
"I suppose I can be relaxed with you, because we are so alike."  
  
"You are not just a flirt. You are a romantic."  
  
"It's easy with a romantic girl like you."  
  
After dinner, he led Annie into the living room to show her all of the drawings and paintings he had done of her over the fall. She smiled and gasped at the way he had captured every hidden smile, and every bright twinkle in her eyes. She was surprised how few of them were of her whole figure. Most of them were just of her face.  
  
"I have been wanting to show these for some time now, but I couldn't. I wanted you to be the one to see them first. If you don't mind, I would like to show these in the gallery next week. I don't want to sell them, but I have to show them before my manager will make prints to sell."  
  
"You cared for me that much? When I was so mean, you, you still cared? Hideaki?"  
  
"Yes, and none of these are my favorite. I have it upstairs. Do you want to see it?"  
  
"Upstairs?" She said as her brow furled.  
  
Asaba chuckled at her expression, " I will bring it downstairs. Wait here." He went and took the angel drawing off the wall.  
  
Annie looked at it with the wonder of a child.  
  
"I drew this one of you the first day I met you."  
  
"You mean the day you came over to ask me to turn down my stereo. The day I refused to give you my name?"  
  
"That's the day."  
  
"Even then, you thought this highly of me?" she said as tears started fall from her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry! Please don't cry. " Asaba said as he set down the drawing and took her into his arms, "I hate it when girls cry, but I fall apart when you do."  
  
"I hate myself! I care about you, but something about the way I feel around you scares me more."  
  
"It's alright. Well, if it makes you feel any better, it scares me too."  
  
"It does?"  
  
"Yeah." He said as he stared into her greenish brown eyes, " Can I kiss you, Annie? Just a kiss, nothing more."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Asaba never thought he could feel that weak from just one kiss. From the way she trembled as he deepened the kiss, he knew she could feel it too. They were both breathing heavily by the time they broke the kiss.  
  
"Wow," Asaba murmured as he slowly let Annie loose.  
  
Annie turned to the window. "Look, Hideaki! It's snowing!" she said with a giggle as she grabbed his hand and lead him out the door. She kicked off her shoes and started dancing in the gathering whiteness. Asaba looked at her with awe. With the way her skirt swayed as she spun around, it almost looked like she was floating in the air.  
  
"It is so wonderful, come dance with me, Hideaki!"  
  
Asaba smiled and laughed. "We are both going to have a cold tomorrow, you know?"  
  
"Aw, so what! We need to enjoy the moment!"  
  
"You are so right!" He said as he kicked off his own shoes and waltzed with Annie in the snow. The faint sound of Rhapsody in Blue filtering out from his apartment's open front door. As the snow started falling harder, he pulled her close again for another kiss.  
  
"I never thought I would ever say this, but Hideaki, I love you."  
  
"I know, because I love you too. "  
  
###########  
  
Asaba woke later that night to loud screaming and crashing sounds from next door and someone yelling and banging on his front door.  
  
"Mister Asaba! Mister Asaba!" Piman shouted as he frantically tried to get Asaba to open the door.  
  
Asaba pulled on his robe and ran down the stairs. Through the common wall, he could hear Annie screaming, crying and begging with someone. Followed by the sound of Annie slamming her bedroom door.  
  
"Mister Asaba!" Piman shouted as he rushed into the house," Please call the police! It's Senyo! Annie's father! He has friends with him and they are very drunk! They are trying to hurt Annie! They broke her phone when she tried to call me!"  
  
"Come on, hot stuff! Open your bedroom door! You're daddy said we could have you when we helped him get his money! You know you want it!" A voice slurred loudly through the common wall.  
  
"No!" Asaba screamed as he shakily handed Piman his cell phone, grabbed a steak knife and headed next door.  
  
Outside, drunk men were looting Annie's apartment of anything of value. Everything they were stealing, could be replaced, but Annie could not.   
  
He ran up the stairs to where a burly man was trying to force Annie's bedroom door open.  
  
"Get your fucking ass out of here! You fat pig!"  
  
"C'mere boy, you want a taste too?" the man said, so drunk that it did not even register what Asaba had said. "I get to go first, though."  
  
Asaba rushed the fat man with the steak knife. It seemed to knock the guy off of balance, but did not do much more damage than that.  
  
"Ow, you're gonna pay for that you stupid little punk!" The fat man slurred as he pulled out the steak knife and tried to lunge at Asaba. The fat guy lost his footing and fell down the stairs. He hit his head against the banister and was knocked cold.  
  
"Annie! Annie! Are you alright?" He screamed, with only sobs for an answer."  
  
"Annie, its Hideaki! The cops are on their way. Just stay right there!"  
  
Asaba ran down the stairs and ran straight into a tall man with eyes the same color as Annie's.  
  
"So, some young punk trying to play knight in shining armor for that worthless bitch of mine. Get your ass out of here, pup, before you get hurt." Senyo said as he and one of his buddies grabbed Asaba and tossed him outside.  
  
Asaba had a few bruises when he landed, but nothing serious. He got up and ran back into his apartment.   
  
"She's locked herself in her room, Piman. How long before the cops get here?"   
  
"They are on their way. That door will not hold Senyo for long. I hope they get here before they kill her." Piman said while crying hard.  
  
Asaba ran upstairs. There was a window opposite the stairs. If the ledge was wide enough, perhaps he could get over to Annie's window, and bring her into his apartment. He opened the window as wide as it would go. As he poked his head outside, he saw that Annie had the same idea. The ledge was very small, not much more than a gutter. Annie was inching her way towards Asaba.  
  
"Annie, give me your hand," Asaba said as he sat in the window and reached towards her. she was barely in hand's reach when she slipped on the snow. Asaba held on with all of his might as she climbed her way up the side of the building.  
  
Senyo poked his head out of Annie's bedroom window and started throwing things to make Asaba lose his grip. "I told you to but out, you stupid fucking kid!"  
  
"No, Dad! Please don't hurt him!"  
  
"I will do what I want, when I want."  
  
Piman heard Senyo's shouting and ran upstairs. He helped Asaba yank Annie into the room. Piman slammed the window shut and ran downstairs to barricade the front door. He knew that once Senyo told his friends where Annie was, they would break into Asaba's apartment too.  
  
Annie sat in Asaba's lap and sobbed. "Hideaki, please just hold me, tight."  
  
"Shh, Annie, I have you, I will not let you go," he said as he began kissing her head and running his fingers through her hair to calm her.  
  
All three of them were relieved to hear the sound of the police screaming and arresting the thieves. Other than a broken window, Asaba's apartment was not touched.   
  
Piman led one of the officers to show him that Annie was alright.  
  
"She will need medical attention, even if it is only a few cuts. You are her neighbor?"  
  
Before he could even think what he was saying, Asaba blurted out," Her fiancé."  
  
Piman's mouth fell wide open at the statement, but he quickly composed himself and grinned. "Yes, they plan on marrying as soon as they finish school. He moved next door to stay close and keep her safe." Piman said, adding to the farce.  
  
"Yes, well it looks like you need medical attention too, Mister?"  
  
"Asaba, Hideaki Asaba."  
  
The officer smiled, "Like the famous artist?"  
  
"Who 'is' the famous artist."  
  
"Oh! It is a great honor! Mister Asaba! Many of us are fans of yours! Here, let me help you with Miss Takishiro. We will make sure this matter is cleared up quickly!" The Officer said offering his hand.  
  
"Please, don't let me go, Hideaki."  
  
"I won't, I will be with you on the way to the hospital."  
  
###########  
  
School the next morning was an uproar.   
  
"Arima! Miyazawa! Did you hear the news? Takishiro's father went over to her place and tried to kill her for her money! Asapin tried to help, and now they are both in the hospital!" Rika shouted as she ran down the hall towards her friends.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yeah, it is all over the school." Maho said as she walked up to the group, "Hell, it has already made the morning tabloids, ' famous teen artist and fiancé hospitalized in brutal attack."  
  
"Fiancé? When did that happen? Last time I saw them they were fighting like cats and dogs?" Arima said puzzled.  
  
"Now I get it," Shibahime said as she barked angrily and waved a tabloid in the air," Asapin was the one sending her roses."  
  
"Cut it out Tsubasa, it was only one rose," Sakura said as she grabbed the paper from Shibahime. "Besides, these things are nothing but crap anyway."  
  
"We should go see them and make sure they are okay." Aya said, "I can cancel Drama Club this afternoon, Can you get out of Kendo, Arima? Can you delegate class duties to someone else Yukinon?"  
  
"I'm on it!" Yukino said as she made her way down the hall.  
  
"I will talk to the captain of the kendo team right now." Arima said.  
  
#########  
  
Please Review 


	5. Eyes

##### Warning! This chapter describes a rape scene. It is not for the faint of heart. #####  
  
**Eyes  
**  
Arima's father showed at school just before classes ended. "I thought you and your friends would want to go to the hospital."  
  
"What are you doing here, father?"  
  
"To take you and your friends there. Because of the media publicity, because of her social status as well as his, I have had to move them to a more secure area of the hospital. You won't be able to see them unless I take you."  
  
"Thanks father."  
  
"Her status? What does he mean Soichiro?" Yukino asked.  
  
"I thought you knew. She is the heiress to the Singing Sun Publishing and Distribution company. They mainly sell karaoke equipment and music."  
  
Arima and the rest could well understand why the security was necessary as the van, dressed up like an ambulance with tinted windows, was necessary. Paparazzi with flash cameras were vying with local TV reporters to try and get into the hospital. The van pulled around the back to the laundry and service entrance to let the students out.  
  
##########  
  
Hideaki held Annie's hand until she woke up from the medication. The doctors had already released him to go home. They only allowed him to stay, because Annie went into hysterics when she awoke and did not see him.   
  
He was not about to let her go through the trauma alone, especially with the police and lawyer coming to interview her about the incident. He knew they would want a detailed report. He did not want her to have to recall and relive the experience all alone.  
  
It was bad enough having a broken rib, dislocated ankle, and multiple bruises. Hideaki knew her mental state was much worse than her physical injuries.  
  
Once she was awake, the nurse sat her up in bed and ushered in the lawyer and the police. Hideaki sat on the opposite side of the bed, kissing Annie's hand and squeezing it tightly in both of his hands.  
  
"We have read the medical reports. On that alone, we have enough to keep Senyo Takishiro in custody for a while, but it would help if we had more information. We do not want him to walk away on a technicality, like he did when he murdered your mother. We understand it will be hard for you. You understand, Miss Takishiro?"  
  
"Yes, I understand."  
  
"According to the medical report, you were violently raped. Which of those who broke into your apartment did this?"  
  
"My father, Senyo Takishiro." She said as the lawyer nodded to the police officer. The medical report had confirmed who had raped her, but they needed her to be positive in case she needed to appear at his trial.  
  
Hideaki took a sharp breath as Annie started to sob. He squeezed her hand and kissed it, "It's alright, Annie, I am here now." She had not told Asaba about that one detail. She knew Asaba would fly off the handle and go try to kill her dad. Annie did not want him to get into trouble.  
  
"Can you tell us exactly what happened. Please be as detailed as you possibly can. This statement will be logged on your father's criminal record."  
  
"I heard a noise downstairs. I opened the door and looked down to see that the kitchen light was on . At first, I thought it was Hideaki, sneaking in to make me breakfast in bed. It's my birthday, and I thought Hideaki was just trying to make me a present before school."   
  
She took a deep breath and squeezed Asaba's hand.  
  
"Are you this Hideaki she is speaking of?"  
  
"Yes, I am Hideaki Asaba, her next door neighbor and her boyfriend."  
  
"I see," The lawyer said," Please continue, Miss Takishiro"  
  
"I started down the stairs and my father, Senyo Takishiro, stepped into the hall. He said, 'happy birthday' and proceeded to rush at me. I jumped over the banister and tried to get to the bathroom. I thought if I could get out of the window in there, I could escape. One of the other men stepped out of the bathroom, turned me around and slammed me to the ground. And, and..."  
  
"I'm here, He can't hurt you," Asaba said as he squeezed and kissed her hand. He was trying to be strong, but he was on the verge of crying himself.  
  
"The man from the bathroom laughed as he stuffed a towel into my mouth, sat on my arms, opened my robe and fondled my breasts. My father dropped his pants and masturbated in front of me. He kneeled down, ripped off my underwear and started liking me down there, saying that he wanted to make sure I was slick enough for him. He moaned and talked about how good I tasted. The man sitting on my arms started suckling my breasts and moaning for father to hurry up because he wanted some too. The man on my arms had opened his fly and was rubbing his penis along my lips saying that he wanted to put it in my mouth but knew I would try to bite it off." She started to breathe hard and cry again.   
  
Asaba stroked her cheek so she would look at him a moment to regain her composure. Hearing this was killing him, but Asaba knew it had to be done.  
  
" My father rammed himself into me over and over and told me that he knew I liked it, that I was just a slut like my mother. He whispered about how glad I was so tight, making his friend laugh harder. He said he didn't expect me to be a virgin and that it felt good. The other three men came into the room and dropped their pants. The next one tried to push himself into me as soon as father moved aside. The one on my arms jumped up to complain, allowing me to reach over and grab a knickknack that had fallen on the floor next to me. I slammed it into the face of the one who was poised between my legs. I pulled the towel out of my mouth and screamed at the top of my lungs." She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.  
  
Asaba squeezed her hand, "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
" I am not sure how I managed to get away, but I ran to the step where I had left my cell phone and hit the quick dial for my great uncle, Piman. Piman Takishiro. Father grabbed the phone before I could get very many words out, and broke it. I ran upstairs, barricaded myself in my room and started banging on the wall, trying to wake Hideaki. One of the men outside my door tried to break it down. I tried to get the window to my room open. It was stuck. My father yelled at whomever was pounding on the door, saying that he could have me when they got the stuff out of my apartment. He said he wanted to have it emptied before the sun got up. Iwent to my wardrobe to get robe or something to cover up with. I saw I was bleeding, and nearly passed out. I pulled on a sweater dress and tried to open the window again. I heard Hideaki and Piman's voices. I knew if I could just get next door, I would be safe." She pauses and smiled through her tears at Asaba. Asaba smiled back and squeezed her hand again.   
  
"One of the men tried to break down the door again. He stopped and I heard Hideaki arguing with him. I was frightened when I heard someone roll down the stairs. Hideaki yelled through the door saying that Piman called the police and for me to stay where I was. I went and tried the window one more time when I heard father arguing with Hideaki. It opened and I went out on the ledge to inch my way towards Hideaki's bedroom window. When I was halfway there, Hideaki leaned out of his window and tried to grab my hand. I slipped on the snow. That is how I hurt my ankle. Father managed to break down my bedroom door. He leaned out of my bedroom window and started throwing things at me while Piman grabbed Hideaki so Hideaki could heave me into his room. I sat in Hideaki's arms until the police arrived."  
  
Asaba was crying as Annie leaned over so he could take her in in his arms. They both sobbed for several minutes.  
  
"I think we have enough, but I would like to hear from you in a few minutes, Mister Asaba. We will wait in the hall."  
  
##########  
  
Asaba sat in the hall with his head in his hands. The nurse had given Annie another sedative to help her relax while Asaba was talking to the lawyer and the police in the hall.  
  
It was a nightmare. He could not fathom that anyone could do that to 'His' Annie. Even worse, it was her own father.  
  
He felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder and looked up to see Arima and his friends standing there. Asaba stood and hugged Arima. "That bastard raped her and I was too late to do anything," he said as he sobbed into Arima's shoulder.  
  
The rest of the group gathered around Asaba and group hugged him. Asaba fell apart and sobbed.  
  
"Asapin, Is Annie going to be okay?" Yukino asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she is pretty shook up. You can go ahead in there, but I don't know if she's awake."  
  
The girls slowly filed into Annie's hospital room, to stay with her.   
  
"Tonami, come with me," Sakura said as she grabbed he boyfriend's hand, " I think Arima would like to talk to Asapin alone.  
  
"Okay," Tonami said as he put his arm around Sakura's shoulder and closed the door after all the girls were inside Annie's hospital room.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it is just a few cuts and bruises from when the bastard threw me out of her house."  
  
"That's not what I mean. The tabloids say that you two are engaged."  
  
"I told the cops that so they would let me stay with her while they rushed her here."  
  
"I was right the other day, wasn't I? I meant it to be a joke, but I was right. You are in love with her."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am. I have been since the day I first saw her. I don't know why, but she makes me feel silly, and happy, and all sorts of other good feelings. She is my muse, and much more."  
  
"It was the same with me the first time I saw Yukino. Even when I found out about her faults, I didn't care. She was still the same Yukino to me."  
  
"Soichiro, what do you see when you look into Yukino's eyes, I mean, how do you feel?"  
  
"I feel like she is the part of me that has always been missing. I feel like I can face my past and my future, when she is around. Is that the way you feel around Annie?"  
  
"Sort of, but not quite. I, well have this silly vision when I look deep in her eyes. Promise, you won't laugh."  
  
"Now is not the time when I think anyone feels like laughing."  
  
"Well, sometimes, I see a group of little girls playing ring around the rosy in the park."  
  
"That sounds like you. Another group of little lambs to swoon over you when they get older."  
  
"It's not quite like that." Asaba said calmly," Well, it was at first. But, the more I looked into her eyes, and the more I thought about the little kids playing, the lamb theory didn't work. It was like those sweet little girls were my own kids, mine and Annie's. I saw them long before I got up the nerve to kiss her."  
  
"You saw your own kids?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"In Annie's eyes?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds really corny doesn't it?"  
  
"Wow. I mean no, it is not corny at all. I kind of saw the same thing the first time Yukino and I made love. I have never heard of a guy seeing that sort of thing before he even got very close though."  
  
"I suppose I am hopeless, as well as helpless."  
  
"No, I think you are just in love. The real thing, not just the adoration you had when you were trying to build your merryland."  
  
"Thanks Arima. I have to find a disguise and go down to the gift shop, and I have to stop at my place for a little bit. I think Annie will be alright with everyone here to comfort her."  
  
"I'll go get whatever you need from the gift shop. Believe me, you don't want to go down there. The press is swarming the place. There are even foreign paparazzi down there."  
  
"It must be because of the overseas sales of my art book. Thanks, I would appreciate it if you would do that for me."  
  
"You are my best friend. What do you need?"  
  
"A dozen red roses and a birthday card. Today is Annie's birthday. Despite everything, I want a little bit of it to be special."  
  
"You got it. Let me page my dad. He has a car waiting at a service entrance. He'll take you to where you can get to your place uninterrupted, unless they found out where you live again."  
  
"Hell, I hope not. I have to get my artwork to the gallery, before any more of it gets messed up, and I want to find the birthday present I got for her. I don't want anyone stealing it."  
  
#########  
  
Author's Note: I actually wrote this quite some time ago. Since I have been busy with my book, _Empire,_ I have mainly been editing old stuff to post.  
  
Please Review 


	6. Some Gifts Are Not Always Visible

Some Gifts Are Not Always Visible  
  
Asaba was relieved to find that the only person at his place was Piman. Piman had already had the broken windows in both his and Annie's place fixed. He was resting on Annie's front step, looking at a piece of cloth in a hoop and smiling.  
  
"What do you got there, Piman?"  
  
"Oh, hello Mister Asaba. This is a piece of Annie's embroidery. She is very good at needlework like this. Very pretty." he said as he handed the hoop to Asaba.  
  
It was a counted cross stitch image of a small gryphon. The stitches were tiny and even, making it look like the picture was originally woven into the cloth.  
  
"This is incredible. I didn't know she had an artistic side like this."  
  
"Oh yes, Mister Asaba. She has been doing detailed needlework since she was five years old. Her grandmother, my aunt, taught her. Koeda would send me hers, and Annie's needlework for Christmas every year. She must have just started on this one. Annie says that needlework helps her to think. She told me when she studies alone, she reads and sews at the same time. When she has trouble with her subject, she thinks of what she was sewing while studying, and remembers."  
  
"That is not a bad idea. Perhaps I should doodle more when I study."  
  
"Perhaps. Mister Asaba, I am here because I wan to ask you something. Something that makes me very concerned."  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
"Annie, are you really serious about her? If her father had done what he did, I might not be as worried. She is a very strong willed girl. Her feelings may be fragile, and more attached to you now. I like you very much, Mister Asaba, but I am afraid of the relationship you two obviously have."  
  
"There is no need to rack your head. Yeah, I am serious about her. I just want to take it one step at a time. That way, if in a year or so, if our feelings cool off, we will still always be friends. I was just worried about Annie when I said we were engaged. She didn't need to be carted off by a bunch of strangers, even if it was just to the hospital. She was just way too shook up."  
  
"I thank you, Mister Asaba. Here, here is the gryphon back."  
  
"Oh no, you must take it to Annie with the thread. As you can see from the pencil marks, it is not finished. She has not started on the tree or the sunset or the pagoda or the banner. It may help her feel better if she has it."  
  
"Have you been to see her yet? It would mean more if you took her needlework to her."  
  
"No. I tried, but the security around the hospital is good. It is no wonder. Her grandmother created Singing Sun Publishing and Distribution company. Koeda made it well known internationally before she died. Many musicians these days got their start when Koeda signed them to her label. Besides, look at what she wrote on the banner."   
  
"I am sure my notoriety complicated matters as well." Asaba said as he silently read the words, 'Autumn Dawn' in pencil on the banner. It made him blush a bit.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"I need to get the present I bought for Annie and then I am heading back to the hospital. Come on with me. I am sure she would like to see you. The hospital administrator is my best friend's dad. I just need to call for a car. You go ahead and give her the embroidery. No use for you to go empty handed."  
  
Asaba ran into his place and found the square jewelry box in the living room. He changed clothes, stuffed the box in his jacket pocket and went outside to meet Piman.  
  
"Can you open up Annie's place? I am sure she would like her own clothes to wear, and she needs a coat. It looks like it is going to start snowing again."  
  
"I will get those things. Please call your friend and go wait for the car. I will meet you."  
  
"Sure, I will be on the curb on the other side of the park, near the bus stop."  
  
##########  
  
Arima met Asaba and Piman as they were on their way to Annie's hospital room.  
  
"I thought you would want to give these to her yourself. You might want to wait a little while though. As soon as Miyazawa found out it was Annie's birthday, she ordered cake, balloons and take out. She and Maho went and picked it up. They are having a party in there."  
  
"That's good. She could use the cheering up. Oh, Soichiro Arima, this is Annie's second cousin, Piman Takishiro. She calls him Uncle Piman."  
  
"It is good to meet you, Mister Arima." Piman said with a polite bow. "I think I will go in and join the birthday party, If you do not mind."  
  
"Go ahead. Nice to meet you, Mister Takishiro."  
  
"Everyone just calls me Piman. It keeps me from being mistaken for the family disgrace." He said as he went into Annie's hospital room.  
  
Asaba was happy to hear Annie's joyful squeal as Piman went in. He smiled.  
  
"She could never make it through without Piman."  
  
"And what are you, Asaba, chopped liver?"  
  
"Well, with me too."  
  
"Well, Mister, 'Knight In Shining Armor,' get your ass in there and give her those roses. I'll go in first and make a path for you."  
  
"Here goes," Asaba said taking a deep breath.  
  
##########  
  
Asaba hid his face behind the roses as he slowly made his way beside Annie's bed.   
  
"Surprise," He said as he handed them to Annie. It was good to see her smile.   
  
"Thank you Hideaki. They are so lovely!"  
  
Hoots and whistles filled the room as their friends teased the two. Asaba turned beet red as Annie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Clam up you loons! You are annoying the sick person here! And, I am not talking about me." Annie said over the din.  
  
Asaba smiled. It was good to see her sick sense of humor was coming back as well.  
  
Piman was laughing so hard that his sides hurt. " Annie, you did not tell me that your friends were so nice! I will have to invite everyone to my house for dinner, when I am feeling blue."  
  
"Red roses for a blue lady," Aya and Rika sang out with a plethora of giggles.  
  
"You two nutty birds never quit, do you?" Annie shot back.  
  
"There is only one thing missing," Sakura said as she stood and put her hands on her hips, "Go on and pucker up Asapin."  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Kiss her, Asapin before I walk over there and punch your lights out."  
  
Asaba looked at Annie and she looked back. They leaned forward. As they leaned, Annie gave Asaba a sly wink. A hair's breath before their lips met, they both crossed their arms and turned away from each other.  
  
"Asshole!" Annie said  
  
"Tease!" Asaba said.  
  
The room erupted in laughter.   
  
"Sorry, Hideaki, I just couldn't resist." as she turned back to face Asaba.  
  
"Neither could I, they are so hyped up on sugar. I wonder which one of them is going to puke first."  
  
"Is that a bet I smell?" Annie said as she rubbed her nose against Asaba's.  
  
"Nope, it's a kiss," he said as he put his arms around her and pulled her closer.  
  
"Woo Hoo!" Yukino shouted as Tonami whistled.   
  
"Now that's more like it." Sakura said.   
  
The kissing got more heated.  
  
"I think this is just a show, you guys." Arima said as he shook his head.  
  
"Well I've had enough," Maho said. " Lets go leave these two looove birds alone. We still have class tomorrow. I refuse to be the only one who takes notes for them."  
  
"Alright, alright, you two break it up." Arima said, "Show's over."  
  
Both Asaba and Annie were panting heavily as their lips parted. It may have been just a show for their friends, but the electricity between the two still welled up during the kissing.  
  
"I need to go as well," Piman said, "It has been a very long day. I am not as young as the rest of you. I need more sleep."  
  
The group of friends slowly filed out of the crowded hospital room, gathering leftover food as they left.   
  
Miyazawa made sure that Asaba had a piece of cake and some food before she cleaned up the room and left.  
  
"Oh, thank god, that is over! I thought they would never leave? It is good to have friends though. I never really had any before."  
  
"I am glad to see you are feeling better. I was very worried about you. Do you want me to stay here and sleep in the chair tonight? "  
  
"If you want to, but you don't have to. "  
  
"I want to stay. I am afraid of nightmares. I don't want to make a fool of myself, breaking into your place while I'm half asleep, to make sure you're okay, and then remember you're here. Plus, it is snowing really hard. The car may have a tough time getting back to my place."  
  
"I don't want the nightmares either. It would be nice to see your face when I wake up."  
  
"It is settled then. Oh, I nearly forgot. I bought you a present, besides the roses."  
  
Asaba picked up his coat off of the back of a chair and reached into the pocket.   
  
As he turned to Annie with the box in his hand, She crossed her arms and furrowed her brow  
  
"I do hope that is 'not' what I think it is, Hideaki. I am no way ready for that kind of jump."  
  
Asaba chuckled and shook his head, "No, it isn't what you think. Open it."  
  
Inside the box was a gold coin that had been cut into two pieces. A loop connected each half of the coin to a gold chain.  
  
"It's a promise coin. You wear one half and I wear the other. It means that no mater what kind of direction our lives take, we will always be special to each other. It won't matter if our feelings cause us to drift apart. This means we will always have a special place in our hearts for each other. Do you like it?"  
  
"Help me put my half on! Oh, Hideaki, this is the best gift I have ever been given, well aside from being the muse for your art."   
  
There you go, he said as he helped her with her half.  
  
"Sit and turn around," she ordered as she helped him put on his half. She took a closer look at her side of the coin and studied the symbol. "This coin has the yin-yang symbol on it, divided in half."  
  
"Yep. It just seemed right for some reason. There were other coins with different words and sayings, but I just liked this one best."  
  
"It's because you have always known that I love you, Hideaki, no matter how much of a shit I acted like when I was around you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right. I love you too, Annie. We had better get some sleep." He said before he kissed her goodnight.  
  
##########  
  
Please Review 


	7. Blizzard

**Blizzard**  
  
Hideaki woke up to see Annie staring at him. He stretched and groaned. The chair he slept in was not very comfortable. His muscled ached.   
  
"Wow, look at that," He said as he looked out of the window. "The snow is really coming down. It must be a blizzard."  
  
"Hmm, that will help chase off the reporters. You look very sweet when you sleep, Hideaki."  
  
"Yeah, but that chair was murder on my back. I wonder if school is cancelled because of all this snow? I haven't seen it come down this hard before."  
  
"Really? I want to take a look." Annie said as she slowly rose from the bed and limped her way to the window. "Jeez, there must be at least 15 to 20 centimeters on the ground and it is still coming down. This is like the ten year storms they have in Frisco."  
  
"Shouldn't you stay in bed?"  
  
"Aw, Hideaki, I just wanted to see the snow. Maybe we can make snowmen in the park when I get out."  
  
"When we get out, you mean. I doubt the traffic will be running in this mess."  
  
"Still, it's pretty. I like the snow in winter. Although, it is not as good as the summer. Look at me. I am so white. I really need to get some sun."  
  
"I'll take you to the beach when the weather is better. Now, please get back in bed before the nurse catches you and we both get in to trouble."  
  
"Alright, alright. Did you bring your notes or books with you? Exams are in a couple of weeks."  
  
"I didn't think about it. Arima and Miyazawa are taking notes for us. They are the smartest students in school."  
  
"So, are you telling me you aren't smart, Hideaki?" Annie said as she moved the pillows around so she was comfortable.  
  
"Not really, Annie. My artwork is what gets me through school."  
  
"For some reason, I highly doubt that. Well, I mean, you are a fantastic artist. But, you have to have some brains to be able to be in high school."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's the matter Hideaki?"  
  
"The snow. It reminds me that Christmas will soon be here."  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"No, not really. I just am not sure what I am going to do for Christmas this year."  
  
"You could spend it with Piman and me. I am sure Piman would be glad to have you. If you think he would come, you could even invite your dad."  
  
"That is the problem. I want to spend time with my dad, but he is so uptight. He refuses to let me in. I never know what he is really feeling. It has been this way since mom died."  
  
"He loves you very much, I can tell. If he didn't, he wouldn't insist that you stay in school."  
  
"He just never says it. He is too serious. I love my dad a lot. But, he won't tell me how much he loves me. He just gets moody."  
  
"It is settled then, You and your dad are going to spend Christmas with me and Piman."  
  
"I'm not sure how he will react."  
  
"He will react how he reacts. There is no way of telling until he takes the risk. Sounds to me like he needs to take a few risks. "  
  
"Since when are you such an expert, Annie?'  
  
"Since I have the most dysfunctional family on the planet. Shit, look what my dad did to me. I told you before he was scary. I was stupid to think I was safe from him. This was not the first time he tried something like this. I would have escaped if he didn't have help."  
  
Hideaki whirled around to look at Annie. he looked at her as tears started welling in her eyes. She was trying not to cry.   
  
"Annie, it's okay to cry. It's okay to be scared. You are alive. You are so strong. I just wish I could have woken up before he got to you."  
  
"I know. But now, I don't know what to do! This may sound stupid and crazy, but, Hideaki, I want you. I want you to touch me so that I can forget that he ever did! Yet, I am scared to be with you too!"  
  
"I can't. I can't do that right now. " He said, " I will hold you, and I will kiss you. But, but I can't make love to you. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to just be a bandage to cover a big slash in your heart. It's not fair. It's just not fair."   
  
Hideaki rambled on, to hide his own thoughts. He did want her, more than he had ever wanted any girl who threw herself at him. As she slept the night before, he wanted to crawl next to her in the hospital bed, not just because the chair was uncomfortable.   
  
He questioned himself. He knew the questions would take a while to be answered.   
  
The night he invited her over ran over and over in his mind. His plan that night was not just to be nice, he wanted to completely seduce her.

His plan , once he showed her his artwork, was to get her hot and bothered, lower her to the living room floor and fuck her brains out. She belonged to him, and he wanted complete possession of her, body and soul. He would have done just that, if she hadn't drug him outside to dance barefoot in the snow.  
  
What he was planning that night was no better than what Annie's father did to her. He felt like he was just as much of a fucking bastard as Senyo Takishiro was.   
  
That night, Hideaki wanted Annie to 'belong' to him. Annie was his muse, his possession. Hideaki loved Annie, but it did not change his feeling of possessiveness.  
  
He wanted to talk to his dad.  
  
##########  
  
"Good morning, Asaba," Mr. Arima, Soichiro's dad, said as Hideaki walked into his office at the hospital. "I am afraid I will not be able to arrange a ride for you today. This snowstorm has halted most everything, except the trains. Even they are being cautious."  
  
"No, it's not that. My cell phone is not working right because of the storm. I wanted to call my dad. And, I didn't want Annie to listen in. You know, private father son stuff."  
  
"I understand. I need to leave the office to deliver some paperwork anyway. You can use my phone. Dial 9 to get out of the hospital, and write down your father's number and your number on the notepad near the phone. That way, I can send the charges to you. Hospital rules. Take as long as you need, just close the door when you leave."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Mr. Arima."  
  
"Your welcome." Mr. Arima said as he left the room.  
  
Hideaki's hands sweat and shook as he listened to the ringing of his father's phone. He was not sure what to say.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Dad, it's me, Hideaki."  
  
"I wondered when you would get around to calling. Your engagement to Miss Takishiro, heiress to Singing Sun Publishing, is all over the papers. You didn't even bother to tell me."  
  
"Yeah, well about that. The papers blew that 'way' out of proportion. Yeah, Annie and I are dating and all, but neither of us is ready for that sort of jump yet."  
  
"I see, what do you need then?"  
  
"I just needed to talk to you, dad. I am having some weird feelings, and I thought you might be the only one who could help."  
  
"Alright. I am here. You know you can always count on me to listen. I may not agree all of the time, and I may get upset. You are my son. No matter how upset we get at each other, that will never change. I am here for you."  
  
"Thanks, dad."  
  
Hideaki explained what was going on. He poured out his feelings to his father like he had never done before. His father listened patiently and held his comments until Hideaki asked questions.   
  
Mr. Asaba kept his answers short, so Hideaki could continue to speak. Hideaki was sobbing over the phone by the time he was finished.  
  
"Hideaki, I want to tell you a secret."  
  
"A secret?"  
  
"There is something about me that you don't know, son. To tell the truth, I was just as wild and crazy as you are when I was your age. Perhaps, I may have been worse. I mad several bad mistakes. I have been so hard on you, because I did not want you to end up like me. You got lucky when that publisher picked up your art book. It gave you a little bit of money, and a future. I love you, Hideaki. I have always wanted you to be your best."  
  
"Thanks dad, I love you too. Dad, what was mom like when she was a teen?"  
  
"That is a story that should be written down somewhere. Your mother was so gorgeous that she had boys asking her out constantly. She was frigid to all of them. I was so surprised when she picked to date me. She was brutally cruel to me. She called me names, she made jokes about me behind my back. She played cruel practical jokes on me all of the time. It was horrible. Despite all of the cruel things, I loved her. I followed her around like a lost puppy. It wasn't until we were going steady that she told me she did all of those things to keep my attention. Hideaki, it nearly killed me when she died in the accident. You inherited all of her good looks, and all of my wild nature. It scared me to death. I thought that combination would get you killed, or worse. I just didn't want to lose you like that."  
  
Hideaki chuckled into the receiver, "That is very ironic dad."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"The way you describe mom reminds me of Annie. Speaking of Annie, she and her Uncle, Piman Takishiro have invited us to spend Christmas with them. You are invited. Can you come?"  
  
"I will do my best to make it, son. Take it slow with Annie. Whether or not you are made for each other will reveal itself in time."  
  
"Goodbye dad, love you."  
  
"Goodbye, Hideaki. I love you too."  
  
Hideaki felt much better after talking. He hoped his new perspective would help Annie.  
  
The snow slowly stopped falling.  
  
##########  
  
Annie slowly woke from her nap. She was shaking from the nightmare she woke from. Her ankle was throbbing. She blinked sleepily and looked around the hospital room. Hideaki had gone somewhere. She reached to the half coin pendant and caressed it with her fingers.   
  
"Now why did I go and say something stupid like that?" She mused out loud.  
  
Hideaki was right, her unreasonable proposition was just a way to bandage the deep wound her father had caused. She did not want him to be just a bandage. Above all other feelings they had for each other, he was her friend. He was one of her best friends. He was the first person in her life that she trusted, besides her grandmother and Piman. She felt that no one else had earned it.  
  
"Maybe that's why I wanted him to be my first. He is so much like me, that I gave my trust, without him jumping through hoops. "   
  
She shifted slightly so her rib did not hurt so bad. Her childish dreams of sexual pleasure had been perverted and destroyed, yet, she still wanted to know if it could be better. She wanted to test it with someone she trusted. It was not fair to treat Hideaki like some guinea pig to satisfy her curiosity.   
  
It was like he was nothing but an object. He was like a stuffed toy, something to hug and make it all better.   
  
He belonged to her , and she wanted him to be reminded of that. She felt so dirty when she thought of their relationship that way.   
  
"I am just as bad as my father. I wanted to posses Hideaki like the way my dad wanted to possess my money. life is so unfair."  
  
She wanted to, and needed to, talk to Piman.  
  
##########  
  
Please review.


	8. Busy Doing Nothing

**Busy Doing Nothing**  
  
Hideaki decided to go home as soon as the weekend came. It was not that he wanted to avoid, Annie, he just had a ton of work to do. Besides, she had grown moody and silent in the two days he spent there. It hurt that he could do nothing for her.  
  
Piman was able to spend more time with Annie, and she wanted to have private talks with him. Hideaki didn't mind being avoided as much when it was Piman she was talking with.   
  
Hideaki's manager wanted him to get all the artwork to the gallery a week early, so they could immediately be scanned and made into prints. Sales of the art book skyrocketed because of the press coverage. Overseas sales, particularly in the United States were on back order.   
  
Hideaki's publisher/ manager, Saru, wanted to get another, oversized book together before the excitement died down.   
  
"Asaba, As soon as the prints are off the press, I want you to sign and number some of them. We can sell them for three times the price."  
  
"Saru, you know the money is not my main interest. I have exams coming up. I need some time to study. Besides, I need to help Annie through this."  
  
"Don't worry, you are helping her out too by doing this. Although, I never imagined you would be the type to go sleeping with the boss."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh come on Asaba. Don't tell me you didn't know that Tegakari publishers wasn't partially funded and owned by Singing Sun. The umbrella contract elapses in two more years, but until then, Annie Takishiro is the big boss. Really, you need to start reading the fine print."  
  
"I really didn't know."  
  
"Singing Sun has always been notorious for helping smaller companies, that don't compete with their main product lines. Face facts, you are set for life if you keep the boss around your little finger."  
  
Asaba balled up a fist and knocked Saru cold. How could anyone think that he was using Annie like that? He went over to the table where tea and crackers were set out. A newspaper , with the article about Annie's assault was circled. There in black and white it told how Hideaki was under the employ of Annie, and not just her boyfriend.  
  
"The entire country thinks I am banging the boss." He said to himself.  
  
He took a pitcher of cold water and splashed it on Saru to wake him up. "Sorry. Just don't go assuming shit that you read in the papers. "  
  
He walked out of the gallery and went back to his apartment.  
  
##########  
  
Yukino sat with Annie in the hospital to help her study for exams. The doctors wanted to keep Annie there for another week. That left her no time to study once she got out.   
  
"What's the matter, Annie? You seem pretty distracted today."  
  
"It's Wednesday isn't it? Tonight Is Hideaki's art show, and I am stuck in here. It sucks."  
  
"Well it is better to get well than it is to go and hurt yourself all over again. Be thankful all of the reporters are gone."  
  
"They are probably mobbing the art show at the gallery."  
  
"Maybe, now lets get back to math. This is your worst subject and you really need to learn these formulas."  
  
"Maybe later, Yukino."  
  
"Alright, that's it! You are going to tell me why you are so depressed or I am going to nag you all the rest of the day."  
  
"Hideaki hasn't been by since Friday evening. He hasn't even called on the phone."  
  
"The silent treatment? Jeez, you two just started going out too."  
  
"It's not that, well I mean. Well, it is just the first time since we met that he isn't at least nagging me about one thing or another. Even before, when we were just neighbors, he always had to pipe up and put his two yen in. I have never known him to be this quiet, and distant around me."  
  
"He is probably just busy. Your names are still all over several of the newspapers, even though it is no longer on the front page."  
  
Annie sat up and read the article. Her face turned white as she handed it back to Yukino.  
  
"What's wrong?'  
  
"Read it, about halfway down the first paragraph."  
  
"Lets see, 'Hideaki Asaba, local teen artist and boyfriend to Annie Takishiro is also recovering. Takishiro's company, Singing Sun, owner of Tegakari publishers, publishes Asaba's artwork."  
  
"That has to be it. It is the only thing I can think of. He thinks his artwork is selling because of my influence, not because he is a wonderful artist."  
  
"Jeez, this article does give it the 'Look I'm sleeping with the owner' type of bias. You can't go just by this though. I am sure he is just busy with the show and studying for exams. He has been in school and doing some serious studying, from what I could see."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I am reading way too much into this. Lets get back to math."  
  
"Alright"  
  
##########  
  
Two weeks later, Annie was out of the hospital. Her rib and her ankle still hurt, but it was more from the cold weather. In that time she only had one visit from Hideaki. His moody, distant attitude did not change no matter how she tried to cheer him up.   
  
He told her it was just the stress of exams and the work at the art gallery. She chose not to question whether it was more. Perhaps, once she was back in her apartment, and exams were over with, they would have time to talk.  
  
Hideaki heard Annie shuffle around her apartment once she got home. Piman was with her explaining what needed she needed to replace on her own. Piman left as soon as he was finished, thinking it was best for Annie to face her fears.  
  
Annie had aided Piman to get a security system set up in the building. Hideaki was not thrilled with it, but he liked knowing that no one could sneak in anymore.  
  
All of the major electronics in Annie's living room were gone. Her father's friends had managed to cart all of it off. Annie sighed. She had hoped to be able to listen to her stereo when she got home.   
  
She hobbled next door and knocked. "Hideaki, are you home?"  
  
"Yeah, just a minute." He said as he opened the door.  
  
"You are an absolute mess! What happened to you?" Annie said as she looked at his ratty, unkept appearance.  
  
"Nothing. I just didn't feel like doing anything. Are you coming in?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"To talk to you. You have been so depressed lately. I hate it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are special to me, Hideaki. I thought I was special to you too."  
  
"I thought you were, but.."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"It doesn't look good if everyone thinks you're banging the boss. My manager thinks it could ruin my career."  
  
"Who gives a shit what your manager thinks? I don't. Hell, I didn't even know the publishing company you work for was owned by my company until a couple of weeks ago. Yukino found out and told me. I technically don't have one iota of control over the company, and won't until I graduate."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Look at me, Hideaki. Please."  
  
Hideaki looked into her sad eyes. He took he into his arms for a hug, but made no move to kiss her. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out. Me and my dad are still invited to Piman's for Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course. I made a deal, and I care for you so much. How could I turn my back on someone I love like that?"  
  
"Yeah, your right. Hey, I need to get some sleep. I have been studying my ass off for exams. They start Monday. If I don't have to take the make up, it gives me some free time. Go ahead back to your place. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay." Annie said as she hobbled her way home.  
  
##########  
  
Hideaki took a shower and decided to go to bed.  
  
He woke hearing Annie singing something off key. Even with no stereo, she managed to make loud noise at her place.  
  
"Ugh, what is she singing, " He said to himself as he dragged himself out of bed."  
  
He went downstairs to try and catch the words.   
  
"Busy doing nothin', workin' the whole day through, Tryin' to find lots of things not to do, busy going nowhere, isn't it just a crime, I'd like to be unhappy but, I never do have the time." then repeated again.  
  
"Jeez, she sounds horrible." He though to himself as he went over and banged on the dining room wall. "Annie, you are getting really loud huh. Keep it down."  
  
Annie started laughing uncontrollably, and continued to sing loudly.  
  
"Annie, what is the matter with you? I was trying to get a little sleep."  
  
"Little, little, little." came the words back followed by more giggles.  
  
"Open your door up, Annie, I'm coming over."  
  
The door was already wide open when Hideaki stepped out front. He walked inside and closed the door behind him.   
  
Annie was sitting in her living room in nothing but a sheer nightgown She fingered her pendant with one hand while swigging down a bottle of wine with the other.   
  
Hideaki grabbed it away from her, "You shouldn't be drinking when you are on your medication. Hell, Annie, you shouldn't be drinking at all!"  
  
"Aw sweetheart, go ahead and have a drink. I only had a couple of sips. Had a nightmare, and woke up alone, all alone. Nothin' to do, nowhere to go. "  
  
"You could have come next door."  
  
"I did, and you told me to leave. The story of my life, being told to leave or being kicked in the ass. I don't even have Piman right now. He went to Okinawa to take care of business stuff. Two of them bozos that came over here are gonna testify against my dad. He's going up the river without a paddle. The other guys that ain't gonna testify are up on theft charges cause they got all my stuff. I won and I'm celebrating. Go on, take a swig or give me back the bottle."  
  
"You have had enough. " Hideaki said as he took a swig, "Man, this is good stuff, a little on the sweet side though."  
  
"My grandmother's strawberry wine. It's her own recipe."  
  
"Well maybe another swig, but I think one drunk person is enough. I'm putting the bottle away and putting you back to bed."  
  
"Oh, alright, but you gotta stay next to me so I can snuggle." Annie said as she tried to stand. She reeled and dropped to the pillow covered floor. "Whoops."  
  
"Sit down until I get back in there will ye? Jeez, You need to take care of yourself."  
  
After hiding the wine in the back of her refrigerator, Hideaki helped Annie up the stairs and in to her bed.  
  
"Mm, you smell so good. Stay with me. Please. Just a little while."  
  
"Okay, until you get to sleep. "  
  
"Kiss me, you haven't kissed me in so long, Hideaki. You kiss the best."  
  
He bent down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"That ain't a kiss, give me a real good one."  
  
"Annie, I really shouldn't. Well, I mean , Jeez, you are drunk off your ass, and the couple of swigs I had are making me feel a little light headed . I might not be able to stop. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, kisses don't hurt."  
  
"Yeah," he said as he kissed her. She put her arms around him and pulled him down to where his chest was on top of hers. He breathed raggedly as he forced his lips apart from hers.  
  
"Annie, please let go. You are really turning me on, and I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"I won't let you go. I can't let you go. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want you , I need you."  
  
"You're drunk Annie, You don't, uh, know what you are doing." He said as Annie started kissing his neck and nibbling his ear. "Oh god! You are turning me on! P lease let go before I do something you might not want!"  
  
"Okay, " she said as she let loose with her arms.  
  
Hideaki stood up quickly. He ran one hand through his hair and used the other to push down the bulge in his pants. He panted heavily as he turned his back to Annie.  
  
"Annie, it's not that I don't want you. I really do want to make love to you. I want it so bad I can taste it on my lips. But you are drunk right now and it is too soon after what happened and too soon before exams. You get what I am.." he said as he turned around to see if she was listening. She had fallen fast asleep.  
  
"Phew, now to go back to my place for a nice cold shower." Hideaki said to himself as he covered her up and went home.  
  
##########  
  
(Busy Doing Nothing, by Bing Crosby. From the soundtrack to A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court.)  
  
Please Review. 


	9. Stress Relief

## Warning: Gratuitous sex scene. ##  
  
**Stress Relief**  
  
Sunday morning came and Hideaki decided he would fix something for Annie to get her over her hangover. Annie and all of their friends decided to have one more cram session before exams that evening. Hideaki wanted to make sure she was up for it.   
  
Annie was banging around in the kitchen, looking for something to eat.  
  
"Just a minute," She said as she opened the door. Hideaki was standing there with breakfast and tea from one of the local delicatessens.  
  
"I thought you could use a wake up. I know you usually like coffee in the morning, but they were out. It's nearly eleven."  
  
"Thank you! What a lifesaver you are, Hideaki! Come on in."  
  
"How's your hangover?"  
  
"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it. I wasn't too loud, was I? I tend to get really loud when I am soused. At least I had a good dream, for once."  
  
"You mean you don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Never mind. The tea has ginseng, so it should pep you right up."  
  
"You are so sweet. Hey, Hideaki. Can I ask a really weird favor from you?"  
  
"Depends how weird it is."  
  
"Can I have one of your unwashed, but not too dirty shirts?"  
  
Hideaki blinked a couple of times as he nearly dropped his tea.  
  
"I guess that means, no. I have this big teddy bear, and well, so I feel less alone, I want to put someone's shirt on it. I asked Piman and he said to ask you."  
  
"Um, well that's okay with me. Why did you ask Piman?"  
  
"Because he's a relative and it didn't seem as corny as it would be to ask you. "  
  
"It's not silly or corny. Actually, I think it is kinda sexy that you want my shirt. All my sweet pheromones lulling you to sleep. Making you have naughty, sexy, dreams."  
  
"I dreamed about you last night. I suppose that is why I want the shirt. It was a very nice dream."  
  
"Was I in it?"  
  
"Of course. I dreamed you were a pirate. You carried me up the gangplank to your ship and into your private cabin. You lay me down and kissed me all over. It was exciting and relaxing all at the same time."  
  
"So you don't remember me coming over last night to put you to bed?"  
  
"You did? Thank you, Hideaki. Maybe that is why I dreamed of you so vividly. I didn't mean to get drunk. I was just going to have a little, but I forgot about the way wine mixes with my meds."  
  
"I wanted to stay last night. "  
  
"Then why didn't you?"  
  
"Because, well, you were so aggressive. And I wanted our first time together to not be when you were drunk. I want you to know who you are with."  
  
"I was **'that'** aggressive?"  
  
"Ohh yeah!" Hideaki said with a huge sigh.  
  
Annie stared intently at Hideaki as she slowly sipped the last of her tea. He looked so damn good as he munched on his egg sandwich.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I just feel better when you are around. And, you look good enough to eat."  
  
"Is that a proposition?"  
  
"No, Hideaki, myyyy sweet, it is an observation. I have been so stressed out over the past few weeks, and I missed you. I missed you a lot."  
  
"The art show was murderous. I thought I was gonna die. My manager wouldn't leave me alone. He is getting an oversized book together and constantly wanted my input. I finally had to put my foot down in order to get some studying in and some sleep."  
  
"I thought you were just avoiding me for nothing."  
  
"No, and yes. I was under a lot of pressure, hell, I am still really stressed out. I don't know how I am going to make it through this cram session."  
  
"I'll help. All I really had to do in the hospital was study and embroider. You can count on me. "  
  
"Thanks. I never realized there could be a girl with a hot body, great brain and a gentle heart all rolled together. Even if you mask your soft side with that vulgar mouth of yours."  
  
##########  
  
The study session was grueling on both Annie and Hideaki. Instead of feeing more confident and relaxed at taking exams the next day, they were both more tense.   
  
Part of the tension was caused by Shibahime, who decided to come to one of Annie's study sessions for the first time. She was a terror.  
  
"I thought you had all kinds of cool electronics."  
  
"They were stolen."  
  
"Well, you are rich, you can afford more."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Why don't you let Asapin do his own studying?"  
  
"He is studying."  
  
"Do you have any cake or cookies or snacks to eat while we study?"  
  
"Go look in the kitchen and shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you!"  
  
"Jeez, how can you be so rude to a guest."  
  
Sakura said," Cut it out Tsubasa, we are here to study." trying to rescue Annie from the constant barrage of questions.  
  
"How can you study in a place like this? I mean after you know what went on here."  
  
"If you don't like it, you can quit your bitching and leave, Tsubasa. So put up, shut up or leave."  
  
"You are just a bossy bitch aren't you?"  
  
"Only around royal pains in the asses like you."  
  
"I resent that."  
  
"Good! Now go in the kitchen and stuff your face. The rest of us are trying to study."  
  
Tsubasa wrinkled her nose and stomped in to the kitchen, "Hey! Brownies and cookies and chips and pop!"  
  
Rika started laughing, "If she had got off her butt and looked, she would have had nothing to argue about."  
  
"Save some for the rest of us!" Maho shouted.  
  
"Yeah, you'll get a stomach ache!" Yukino added.  
  
"I am not explaining to your dad if you get sick, "Arima said.  
  
"Alright, all of you , just stop. I don't want to get fat anyway. Tsubasa said as she came in the living room with a half a plate of brownies.  
  
##########  
  
Hideaki had a headache by the time the study session was over. Annie was also feeling tense.  
  
"God, what I wouldn't give for a good shoulder rub right about now."  
  
"Alright, Hideaki, go in the living room and take off your shirt. I have some scented oil in the bathroom I can use."  
  
"It had better not be that flowery stuff."  
  
"No, its plain old vanilla. The flowery ones make me sneeze."  
  
Annie went over to the dimmer switch to slightly lower the light in the living room.  
  
Hideaki took off his shirt and sat cross legged on one of the large pillows on the living room floor. "Why do you have massage oil when you are living by yourself?"  
  
"I use it in the bath," Annie said as she walked back into the living room, "Its really good for the skin."  
  
"So that is why you always smell so nice."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose," She said as she put some of the oil on her hands and carefully rubbed her hands together to warm the oil. She started kneading Hideaki's shoulders.  
  
"Oh, you are good at this."  
  
"My grandmother had me give her shoulder and back rubs every night. It was the only way she could get any sleep."  
  
"So do I get to give you a massage when you are finished? I am sure you could use a shoulder rub too. Shibahime was a real pain tonight."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"Here, grab som more pillows and lie on your stomach. " Hideaki smiled and did as she asked.  
  
As her hands went up and down his back, he felt like he would sink right into the floor. No wonder her grandmother liked Annie's back rubs. Her hands were like magic, slowly putting Hideaki to sleep.  
  
"Mm, you are so good."  
  
"Don't fall asleep yet, you still have to give me a back rub."  
  
"I don't think I am as good at it as you are."  
  
"Just takes practice. I miss my grandmother. Back rub time was like a mother/daughter talk time. We could talk about anything. My world turned upside down when she died. I miss massage time most of all, I think. No matter how angry or stressed we got during the day, we could always calm our nerves before we went to sleep."  
  
"Well it is working pretty good on me. My headache is already calming down."  
  
"Sit up and take off your pants."  
  
Hideaki suddenly snapped out of his drowsy state. "What for?" He said as he stood and grabbed his waistband protectively.  
  
Annie rolled her eyes, "Quit panicking. I just need to get to your lower back. I can't do that with your pants on. Wait, you aren't of those guys that doesn't wear underwear are you?"  
  
"Yes I wear underwear!"  
  
"Boxers or briefs?" Annie said with a slight giggle.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"You are making fun of me."  
  
"Yes, I am. Jeez, mister 'pheromone boy,' you act like you have never run around in your underwear before." Annie said as she crossed her arms and waited.  
  
Hideaki took a deep breath and took off his pants. He made a smirk on his face and held out his arms. "Satisfied?"  
  
"Boxers, that's what I thought. Most laid back guys wear boxers. They are more comfortable. Now lay back down on your stomach so I can get your lower back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She went to work on his lower back. Hideaki was nervous. He did not know why he felt so self conscious. He wore less at the beach. It was just a back rub. She didn't intend to turn him on.  
  
But, he was getting turned on. He wondered if he would be able to give Annie her back rub.  
  
He gave a sigh as her fingers left the skin on his lower back. He took a sharp breath as she grabbed one of his feet and started massaging it.  
  
"I thought this was a back rub."  
  
"It's a massage. What's the matter? Don't you like your feet rubbed? It's good for the circulation."  
  
"It feels really good, too good."  
  
"So do you want me to skip your legs and your stomach? If I do, you will have stiff muscles in the morning."  
  
"Stiff muscles are not what I am worried about."  
  
"I trust you. " Annie said tenderly as she moved to his other foot. "I know you will do nothing to hurt me. You have already proven that."  
  
"Okay. Go ahead. You are good at this. I could use a good night's sleep."  
  
"We both need to. Exams start tomorrow."  
  
"Ugh, I almost forgot."  
  
Annie worked her hands up his legs, and along the outside of his hips, careful to avoid getting too close to his crotch. She had him turn over as she rubbed the oil in to his chest and down his stomach and sides. She worked the oil into his arms and his hands. Hideaki never felt so relaxed in his life.   
  
"My turn," She said as she had Hideaki sit up.   
  
She poured the oil into his hands and showed him how to warm the oil there without getting it all over the place.  
  
Hideaki gave a deep chuckle as she sat next to him and showed him exactly how to work her muscles. She had him start on her arms, so she could help him get the proper pressure and movement against the muscles. Hard enough to loosen them, but not hard enough to make them knot up. It was like creating a sculpture.   
  
"That's it, you've got it, Hideaki. Here let me take off my shirt so you can start on my shoulders"  
  
Annie turned her back to Hideaki and took off her shirt and tank she was wearing underneath.  
  
He stared at her shoulders, as she moved her hair away so he could start rubbing them. As his hands went to work, he thought less about her being naked from the waist up. He worked her muscles like sculpting clay. This time, she was not only his muse, she was the artwork itself.  
  
She lay on her stomach as he returned every gentle touch she had given to him.  
  
"You are a natural, Hideaki. Your hands feel so good."  
  
"Okay, turn about is fair play. Boxers or briefs? C'mon show it. So I can get **'your' **lower back."  
  
Annie rolled her eyes, and pulled down her long skirt. She smirked and made a half chuckle at Hideaki's shocked expression. "Boxers." She said. "or rather, petite shorts."  
  
He looked at the silky shorts, with the slit cut high up leg and the lace trim, with awe.  
  
"I bet you didn't know they made these for girls did you? They are not as loose as guys' shorts, but they are more comfortable than most panties out there."  
  
Annie lay face down on the pillows. Hideaki went right to work on her lower back, feet, legs and outer part of her hips, being as careful as she had not to touch between her legs.  
  
She turned over, and he gasped. He did not know how he could continue. It would mean he would have to touch those perfect pert breasts. He knew, no matter how he tried to think of her as a clay sculpture, he would be turned on, and was not sure he could stop. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.  
  
"Hideaki, don't be nervous. You can only massage my stomach and my sides if you want. I trust you."  
  
"I know, but I don't know if I trust myself. I told you last night, that I wanted you so bad I could taste it on my lips. I still do. Do you still trust me?"  
  
"Of course I do. I would not have given you a massage if I didn't. I only do with persons I trust."  
  
"Besides your grandmother, who have you massaged like this?"  
  
"One, you, Hideaki. You have done so many special things for me, I wanted to do something special for you. Grandmother taught me that a massage was not just to relax, it was about trust. I wanted to know if we could trust each other. I was right. You know when to tell me to stop, I know when to tell you to stop. If we do not stop, that's okay too. As long as we both trust each other."  
  
Hideaki hung his head a moment, took a deep breath and made a small smile and massaged her stomach and sides before moving to her breasts.   
  
She sighed and moaned as he worked the oil into them.  
  
Hideaki took his arm and helped Annie to sit up. He caressed her cheek and kissed her lips lightly, slowly allowing it to deepen.  
  
Annie put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, so their chests were touching. She moved so she could sit astride his legs, bringing him closer to her.   
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to think of .." Hideaki started, but she cut him off with another kiss.  
  
Annie stood up and took off her shorts. She walked over to the dimmer on the wall and lowered the lighting until it was nearly as dim as candlelight.  
  
"I love you Hideaki. I trust you." She said softly.  
  
Hideaki looked at her. He stood and embraced her. As he kissed her again, he ran his hands through her hair. "I love you. I trust you. I need you." He whispered in her ear as he broke the kiss.   
  
Hideaki led her by the hand back over to the pile of pillows. She sat down as he slowly removed his shorts.   
  
Annie looked at him for a moment, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, bad memories flashed into her mind.  
  
He sat beside her and took her hand. He kissed it lovingly. "We still can stop."  
  
"No, not yet. " She said as she looked into Hideaki's deep brown eyes. "I am alright."  
  
Hideaki bent over and kissed her as his hands went to her breasts. His mind was swimming. He knew to take it slowly. He did not want her to have flashbacks of her rape. Above everything, he did not want her to feel like this was the same as that violence.  
  
He broke the kiss and lay on his back. "Do to me what ever you want. I will tell you if I want you to stop."  
  
Annie massaged his hips and his penis slowly and carefully, making Hideaki groan and gasp. She ran her tongue along his chest, and bit carefully on his neck.  
  
"Annie." He whispered softly, "Nibble my ear, please. It drove me crazy when you did last night."  
  
She obliged his request, making him bite his lip as he loudly moaned. She went to his hands and sucked on his fingers. Causing him to breathe heavily.  
  
"More, Annie, show me more. You are in control right now."  
  
She took his hands and pulled for him to sit up. He embraced her and buried his head in her chest, carefully kissing around the swells. His hand slowly went between her legs and gently touched her. His lips went to hers to cover the escaping gasp. He slowly pulled his hand away, hoping she was not having a flashback.  
  
"It's alright, Hideaki, I like the way you touch me." Annie said as he broke the kiss.  
  
"Do you want to be on top, if we go that far?"  
  
"I don't know. Lets just let our feelings decide." Annie answered.  
  
The kissing and fondling continued they found out how each liked to be touched. The more Annie, explored Hideaki, the more she wanted to explore, and vice versa.  
  
Finally, Hideaki got on his knees and begged. "Please, I need you, I need inside."  
  
Annie sat up in front of him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Hideaki slowly pushed in, careful to look at the expression on her face to make sure she didn't panic.  
  
Annie smiled as she leaned back on the mass of pillows and stared into his eyes.   
  
Hideaki smiled as Annie ran her fingers across his cheeks, pulling him into a kiss as he continued to move slowly inside of her.   
  
She started moving her hips in perfect rhythm to his, making him raise up on his hands, moan and gasp. Their pace quickened and they climaxed almost simultaneously.  
  
Hideaki fell limp against Annie's chest, breathing hard. "I love you so much, Annie. Thank you, for, trusting me."  
  
He slowly rose off of Annie and lay helpless by her side. She got up and grabbed a couple of throw blankets, straightened the pillows and lay back down next to Hideaki, covering them both up.   
  
Annie sighed, "Was I as good as the other girls you've had?"  
  
Hideaki took her into his arms and held her. "What other girls? I have never gone this far. I have come very close, but never this far." He drowsily said.  
  
They fell asleep there in each other's arms.  
  
##########  
  
Please Review. 


	10. Exam Shock

**Exam Shock  
**  
"Good morning. I hope you like scrambled eggs." Hideaki said as he saw Annie stir among the pillows.  
  
"Ugh, what time is it?"  
  
"Early. We have about an hour and a half before we meet the bus. How do you feel?"  
  
"You look silly in my robe."  
  
"Nah, I look sexy! Like a guy, who just laid by his favorite girl. Now get up. Exams start today."  
  
"Okay. But give me my robe, I don't want to walk around butt naked."  
  
"There is nothing to be embarrassed about with me. I mean, well, after last night."  
  
"That's the problem. I know how guys are. If I run around naked, we will never get to school." Annie said as she wrapped the blanket around herself and walked into the dining room.  
  
"And If I run around naked, we will still never get to school. Just eat something. I won't have you going out on an empty stomach."  
  
"Who made you my mother, Hideaki?"  
  
"I am your lover now. That makes me protective. I want you to shine for everyone else the way you shine for me."  
  
"Can the sweet talk. I don't need convincing how much you care."  
  
"You are my muse. I can't help it. I want everyone to see that true beauty you hide under that tough act and foul mouth."  
  
"Fuck You."  
  
"Maybe later. Now eat. I am not going next door until you do. I saw you already had your uniform set out. I got you a clean towel ready to use once you take your shower. I will be back once I am finished getting dressed to help you with your hair."  
  
"Jeez, now you are sounding like a chambermaid. You don't have to do all of this for me, Hideaki."  
  
"I am not doing it because I 'have' to. I am doing this because I 'want' to. I don't mean to sound crude or anything, but it is the least I can do for the girl I care about enough to let take my chastity. I love you, Annie. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I love you too. I just feel strange."  
  
"Eat, Your food. Its getting cold." Hideaki said as he gulped down the last of his eggs, stood up and took off the robe. He was wearing his underwear.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice, making me think you were naked under there."  
  
"See you in a little while," He said as he walked to the living room and put on his pants. "I will leave my t shirt with you."  
  
###########  
  
Exams were grueling for Annie. She always got nervous during a test. That is why she always had something to distract her while she studied. She could think of the distraction and the answers would come easier.   
  
This time, Hideaki's face kept popping into her head. It was not the kind of distraction she needed. She hoped at least she would make a decent score.  
  
Hideaki doted on her all week. He hovered around her everywhere she went. She found it both comforting and annoying at the same time.   
  
Although they both wanted to make love again, they decided it would be best to wait until after exams.   
  
As the next week began, as usual, Yukino and Soichiro were first to the board to check out thier scores.  
  
"Whoa! Look at that! Arima!"  
  
"What do you mean? I am first, you and Tonami tied for second, Annie is third. What is the problem?"  
  
"Look who is ninth."  
  
"Asaba! How in the hell did he manage that."  
  
"I have been tutoring him, that's why. Annie said as she crowded in behind the two. " I have the time, and because I am right next door, I am usually available when he needs help. It's not a problem, really."  
  
"Whoa! Ninth! I really made ninth place? Wow. You are amazing, Annie!" Hideaki said as he turned Annie toward him, picked her up and whirled her around. "You are the best tutor a guy could ever have!"  
  
As Hideaki put her down, Annie tried to take a step back to get rid of her dizziness. The chains between Hideaki's pendant and hers became twisted together.  
  
"Oops, sorry about that, Takishiro. Man, these things got really twisted!"  
  
"Here, Asaba. Let me help with that." Arima said as he carefully untwisted the chains. "Those are pretty pendants. A split coin. Hers has the Yang on her half and yours has the Yin, Asaba. I guess this means you two are really an item now."  
  
"Let me see! I noticed yours before, Annie, but I didn't realize Asapin had the other half? Why didn't you say something?" Miyazawa said.  
  
"Because it is embarrassing as hell, and it was all over the papers anyway. Not that having , you, Asaba as my boyfriend is bad or embarrassing. It is just this seems weird to me. I have never had a real boyfriend before. It is all new. I mean for years, I used to tell my one friend, my tutor's daughter, Chihiro, that I was going to have a stud ranch and all of the gorgeous guys I could catch would fulfill my every desire. "  
  
Arima started to laugh, "That sounds familiar. No wonder you two are so perfect for each other. You two are very alike."  
  
"I think you had better let Asapin tell you about his Merryland." Miyazawa added.  
  
"Interesting." Annie said as she walked toward the library to return a book.  
  
Hideaki danced around the halls. "I don't have to take a makeup exam!"  
  
Maho nearly ran into him as he danced around. "What are you so excited about?"  
  
"No make up exam for me, I made ninth place."  
  
"Well I suppose having someone smart like Annie next door does do wonders."  
  
"Hey, I know," Miyazawa said, "To celebrate, lets all go as a group tomorrow to go shopping. With all of the Christmas ads and hype, you are no longer front page news. It should be relatively safe if you wear one of your wilder outfits, Asapin."  
  
"Sounds good to me. I will tell Annie tonight."  
  
"Why not tell her now? She is just over in the library." Maho asked.  
  
"Nah. She comes over to my place for dinner or leftovers all of the time anyway. I am trying to teach her how to cook, but so far, it seems a lost cause."  
  
"How about late afternoon? I have to give a Kendo exhibition tomorrow afternoon. I can meet you by the theatre around four."  
  
"Sounds good, Arima." Hideaki said.  
  
"I will go tell Aya , Rika, Sakura and Tonami. I know they would not want to miss out on shopping."  
  
Hideaki gave a slight frown, "What about Tsubasa?"  
  
"She hates Annie. Isn't that obvious. I will invite her if you want, but I hope you are in for a little bit of her annoying attitude." Maho said as she made her way down the hall.  
  
###########  
  
Everyone who was invited to the shopping trip showed up on time, except for Annie and Hideaki.   
  
"What could be keeping those two?" Arima asked.  
  
"Nothing. They are just being fashionably late." Yukino replied.  
  
"There they are," Maho said, as she pointed in the direction where a plethora of shouts were emanating.  
  
"How could you? You worthless fucking snake!" Annie said as she stomped her way towards their friends.  
  
"Annie! I swear! I didn't do this! Hell, I am just as embarrassed about it as you are!"  
  
"Yeah, and how many more of your goddamn fucking art prints will you sell because of this?"  
  
"I don't care about that! I care about you! I did not have a camera!"  
  
"Hey, what are you two fighting about?" Miyazawa said as she went up to Annie.  
  
Annie handed her a tabloid newspaper. "This! Oh how could he Yukino!" she said as she fought back tears.  
  
In large letters, across the front of the paper, it read, 'Steamy Pictures Inside of Japan's Most Famous Youth Couple!' Miyazawa opened the paper to see several black and white pictures of Hideaki and Annie having sex. 'Love pictures of Asaba and Takishiro' read the words above the explicit pictures.  
  
"Oh my god!" Yukino said as he face turned red and she dropped the paper. "Asapin! You pervert! I thought you really loved her? How could you?!" She said as she embraced Annie.  
  
"What is it?" Soichiro asked, as he picked up the paper. Aya, Rika, Maho, Sakura, Tsubasa, and Tonami tried to get a look at the paper as Soichiro opened it to look.  
  
"My god! Asapin! I knew you were a perv, but I didn't think You would stoop this low! Selling pictures to the tabloids!" Maho yelled as she also went protectively to Annie.  
  
"Let me see! I can't see!" Tsubasa said as she tried to push her way through her friends.  
  
"I swear! I didn't do this! Do you think I would want anybody coming around to trash mine and Annie's places! I am in no mood to try and find another place to live! Hell, I have only been there a few months! I like my place! I love you Annie! I would never do this!" Hideaki shouted at the top of his lungs and ran off.  
  
Soichiro handed the paper over to Tsubasa who was still nagging to see it. He quickly took off after Hideaki. "Asaba! Wait!"  
  
Tsubasa blushed slightly as she looked at the dirty pictures of Annie and Hideaki. She got a slight smirk on her face. "Well it looks like little miss foul mouth is getting what she deserves."  
  
"Tsubasa! You shouldn't talk like that! How would you like it if you got pictures of you having sex plastered all over Tokyo? Give me that! I want to know what bastard took these pictures! It has got to be here somewhere in the fine print!"  
  
"Did you find it, Sakura?" Tonami asked.  
  
"Yeah. It doesn't say who took the pictures or who sold them to the paper. But, It definitely wasn't Asapin."  
  
"How do you know that?" Annie asked.  
  
"Because it says that an anonymous young woman sold them the pictures at their offices. I seriously doubt Asapin could pass for a young woman. Well, maybe he could, but he hasn't had time to try. Do you think he could have made ninth place without studying almost constantly? Think about it. His schedule has been really hectic."  
  
"I suppose you are right, Sakura. But then who? Not very many out of our little circle know where we live."  
  
"Could it have been one of the cops?" Rika asked.  
  
"I don't think so. It would damage the case against my dad. If these pictures haven't already done that."  
  
"I don't think so." Yukino said, "Your sex life with your so called fiancé has nothing to do with the rape case."  
  
"Lets go get you some iced tea and a sandwich. It will help you calm down." Maho said.  
  
"Okay." Annie said as her friends led her to a nearby delicatessen.  
  
###########  
  
Soichiro found Hideaki down a side alley, sitting on the ground, curled up in a ball, shaking.  
  
"Hideaki, hey. It's me, your best friend, Arima. C'mon. She will get over it. She always does. I know you didn't do it, I know you would never pull that sort of stunt. You love Annie, and you know doing something like that would hurt her. You are the champion of women, you would do nothing to hurt any woman."  
  
"She doesn't see it that way. She sees me as just one guy in the line to hurt her. I don't know whether she will get over it. Damn it! I have always have had women falling over me? Why do her words hurt like this!"  
  
"Because, Asaba, You love her and would do anything to keep her. That is why you paint her and draw her so much. So if she is gone, you will still have her. I know how you feel. It gets that way with me and Miyazawa sometimes."  
  
"Do you think I can ever get her back? Not just her, but her trust too?"  
  
Hideaki raised his head and looked at Soichiro. Soichiro patted him on the back.  
  
"C'mon. Maybe you can talk to her and settle things before this goes too far."  
  
"I love you, man. Thanks." Hideaki said as he got up, hugged Soichiro and walked with him back to where their friends were waiting before.  
  
###########  
  
Please Review 


	11. Torn and Mended

**Torn and Mended**

Hideaki and Annie both turned their phones off. Between calls from Piman and Mr. Asaba over the revealing pictures, they both felt huge pangs of guilt.

They did not regret their lovemaking, but the fact that they had been caught.

Hideaki looked carefully at the watercolor. He sighed as looked at the wolves at the bottom of the picture.

It was another picture of Annie. This time she stood on a group of rocks, clutching to white strips of material as wind swirled around seeking to take the rags and leave her naked. At her heels, were a pack of slobbering wolves, waiting for her to come down from the jagged rocks.

Hideaki and Annie had not spoken more than a dozen words in the past few days. It was lonely.

Hideaki's only comfort was the sound of Annie's new stereo. She did not play it nearly as loud as she had before, but the music was still loud.

Now and then, it sounded like she was the one singing. Annie had another kareoke machine, so it was possible. Most of the music was American, but she had added a large selection of Japanese music to her collection.

Hideaki knew he just had to give her time.

He studied his newest painting again. For a moment he did not see Annie in the picture, but his mother whom had died in a car accident the year before. Tears came and would not stop.

It was the first time since his mother's death that he could accept that she was gone. When his dad called to give him the news of his mother's death, it was like a bad dream. Even at her funeral, he refused to believe the ashes in the urn were those of his mother.

Hideaki took out another piece of watercolor board. Carefully using his pencils, he sketched out the picture forming in his mind. Once done, he gave it color from his paints.

He blinked at the creation. Hideaki was so amazed at how it turned out, he was not sure that he had painted it.

He went to the kitchen and banged on the wall. Annie had to see this one.

"What do you want?" Annie shouted.

"Get your skinny ass over here! I have created a masterpiece! You have to see it!"

Annie did not bother to change out of her satin pajamas as she rushed through Hideaki's door.

She wanted to see him and talk to him. She had been practicing a song on her new keyboard. She knew he heard her practicing. She was surprised how much better at her music she was getting.

"Did you paint or draw another picture of me?" She asked, trying not to seem so desperate.

"Well, yeah, but that is not the one I want you to see. Look at this. What do you think?"

Annie gasped. The painting was of two flying women. The dark haired woman was carrying a small boy. The blonde haired woman held a little girl. The two children were holding hands as the two angelic women carried them through the air.

"My mother, and yours, Annie. I hope I got her face right. I had to try and remember the picture you have on your dresser."

"It's perfect. It is so beautiful."

"I gave our mothers wings. They watch over us you know. Sometimes I wonder if it was the two of them that brought us together."

"Why do you say that?"

"My mom loved to chase birds in whatever park we visited. She loved to watch them fly around. I was doing that when I saw Piman's rent sign. And well, your mom liked to fly. that is why I put the airplanes and birds in the background."

Annie made not a sound as hot tears rolled down her face. There was so much about her mother that she did not know. Even the way Annie's mother died was a heated issue. Some of her grandmother's friends said that her father had poisoned her mother. Annie's grandmother said it was an accident, a mix up in medication. Annie believed it was suicide. No one was really sure. The facts only said that her mother had muscle relaxers, and alcohol in her system.

Hideaki took Annie in his arms and cried with her. They were tears that needed to be shed.

"You know, you ought to start packing for our week over at Piman's. He is sending someone to pick us up tonight, remember?"

"Yeah. Okay. Just let me hold you some more Annie. I have missed being close."

"Perhaps I should go get that massage oil from my place. We can take it up to your room. Less likely that pesky fan of yours will try to take pictures up there."

"Okay."

##########

"Hey! Let go! You are going to break my ribs!"

"Sorry," She said as she unwound her arms from Hideaki's naked chest. "The knock on the door startled me."

"Hey Asapin! It's me, Kazuma! I need to talk to you for a minute!"

"Kazuma?" Annie asked as she buttoned up her pajama shirt.

"Oh, yeah. You haven't met Tsubasa's stepbrother have you?"

"Poor bastard. He must be in hell living with a sister like her."

"Well, he is the only one who can keep her under control for long."

Hideaki pulled on his shorts and put on a robe.

"Is that all you are wearing?"

"Well the secret is out. No use trying to deny it now?"

"Yeah! No more regrets."

"Hey, Asapin, how's it going? Oh, I guess it is going good." Kazuma said as he saw Annie head down the stairs."

"I know you, you are the singer for Yin Yang. Hi, I'm Annie Takishiro."she said as she shook Kazuma's hand. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have to finish packing for our trip." Annie grabbed Hideaki and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, can you stay here just a few more minutes?" Kazuma said as he pushed Tsubasa and another girl into Hideaki's house.

"This is Kaurou Moetei, and I think you know Tsubasa."

"Kazzzzummma! She did this by herself!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Annie asked.

Kazuma threw a small camera, photographs, and several rolls of developed film at Annie and Hideaki's feet. "These two are the ones who took all the pictures. The two were taking pictures of you for weeks. Tsubasa needed money to buy something dad told her she could not have. And Kaurou, well she wanted revenge because she had a crush on you, Asapin. Kaurou was outside during the cram session you had for finals."

"You disgusting little bitch!" Annie pushed Tsubasa outside and started fighting with her.

"Calm down, Annie!" Hideaki yelled as Kaurou threw herself into his arms.

"I am sorry, Asaba. I really wasn't thinking. I just love you so much, Asaba! I adore you! Why didn't you ever notice me! I am so much better for you than she is!"

"Get off of me!"

Kazuma stood in stunned silence. He thought the only girl he would need to keep under control was Tsubasa. He tried to think of any way he could help calm down the situation.

"Get off of me you foul mouthed whore!"

"Not until I rip all of that hair out you fucking bitch!"

Kazuma went outside to help pull Tsubasa and Annie apart.

"Kaurou, I don't love you and please get off of me!"

"Oh please, Asaba, just kiss me! If you kiss me, you will know how much better I am for you."

"Will you leave me alone if I kiss you?"

"Yes, pleeeeze. Kiss me. Kiss me Asaba!"

Hideaki rolled his eyes and kissed Kaurou on the cheek.

"I want a real kiss!" Kaurou squeezed tighter around Hideaki.

"Alright, alright. But remember this, you mean nothing to me, and this is nothing for me."

Hideaki threw all of his anger into the kiss he gave Kaurou. The more he kissed, the angrier he got. His anger fueled him to deepen the kiss. He wanted to punish the little snit. Unfortunately, his bravado was not working.

Kaurou was giving all she had to kiss him back with all of the fury he kissed her. She loosened her arms slightly. Her hands moved up and down along his back.

The hurt squeal of, "You fucking asshole!" brought Hideaki back to reality. He opened his eyes and pushed Kaurou away from him. She fell to the floor in a stunned heap.

"Get out of my sight. I never want to see you ever again!"

"But, Asaba!"

"I said get out!"

Kaurou made a sniffing noise. She stood and ran out of the house into the park.

Tsubasa nursed a large bruise that was welling up on her arm. "I had better go after her." She said as she turned to chase her friend.

The loud music from Annie's stereo brought Kazuma out of his stunned silence.

"I'm Sorry, Asapin! I didn't think it would turn out like this. I really didn't mean for things to get out of hand like this."

"It's alright, Kazuma. Women are hard to figure out, even for someone like me. Could you do me a favor and go talk to Annie? I doubt she will listen to me right at the moment."

"At least she has good taste in music, even if it is American Punk. I listen to _A Fire Inside _sometimes myself. Although, _Girl's Not Gray _is not one of my favorites. Yeah, I'll go talk to her for you."

"Thanks."

Kazuma sighed as he repeatedly pounded on Annie's door.

"Hideaki you should, oh, it's you, Kazuma."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Just let me turn off the stereo. I like loud music when I am upset. It seems to help me calm down."

"No problem. You look nice, by the way."

"Thanks." Annie smoothed out her long , blue, patchwork skirt and rolled up the sleeves on her gray turtleneck.

"Wow! You have got a great music set up here! Can I check out the keyboard and stuff?"

"Sure. I have to finish packing. Hideaki and me leave in a half an hour. Make yourself at home."

Kazuma played a little bit on the keyboard. He found some paper and started to write down some of the tune that he was working on. He played a little bit more and wrote what he had come up with.

"Hey, that sounds great," Annie said as she came down the stairs with a suitcase.

"Let me help you with that."

"I can handle it. You keep playing. It helps me to think."

"Me too. You know, Asapin is right, you are a great muse. I think I will dedicate this song to you two."

"Don't bother. I am not all that great."

"You are to Asapin. You are his world, you know."

"I know. It just pissed me off to see him hot and heavy with another girl. I could swear he was enjoying it."

"He was thoroughly pissed off. He was just taking it out on her. I am sure he would have preferred to beat her brains out."

"It didn't look that way to me."

"She refused to let him loose until she got a kiss. He was so pissed off. I have never seen anyone that pissed in my life."

"I suppose I should expect it. All of the girls are in love with him. I guess I should start carrying around a baseball bat to keep the throng at bay." Annie laughed.

"Yeah. He has fans all over the world by now. Hey, you have fans too you know. I am sure Hideaki will have to be beating the guys off of you as well. So what is with all of this music equipment? Do you write?"

"Not really. It is just one of the perks of having a distribution company. I get acess to all of the latest equipment."

"Then when the guys come over you are going to have to play for us. Deal?"

"Deal Kazuma. And, I want you and the band to autograph my Yin Yang cd."

"Sure, even better, I can bring all of the guys over and we can have a bash. It is the least I can do."

"You got it, Kazuma."

##########

Annie could not help feeling uneasy as she looked at Piman's stern face. She had never seen him look so angry or upset.

As the limousine whirred through the streets making its way to the road to the Takishiro estate in Morioka, Piman glanced back and forth from Hideaki to Annie. he was not happy at the turn their relationship had taken. He wondered if it was stress that had made them take it as far as they had. He did not want Annie to be hurt anymore.

"Your father is already at the estate, Mr. Asaba. He should meet us when we arrive."

Hideaki just nodded as he squeezed Annie's hand. He wanted to get out of the car and run, and take Annie with him. No one had the right to make Annie feel any more insecure than she was feeling. It made Hideaki angry. He hoped his face was not turning red from his unease.

Annie gave a sigh and leaned onto Hideaki's shoulder, despite Piman's hard looks. It was a long drive. She slowly relaxed and fell asleep.

Piman's face softened as he looked at Annie. "She looks so content. I suppose it has been hard for her to sleep the last few weeks."

"Neither of us have had much time for ourselves. With studying, and other work to do. And this whole mess with the tabloids has got her really on edge. I hear her screaming and murmuring through the wall."

"I would have guessed you two were together at night." Piman snapped.

"No. Both of us have different schedules. I have another art book coming out and dozens of art shows to host. Annie has been studying business and finance through a correspondence course. We rarely have time to eat together, much less else than that."

"That is good. I like you, Hideaki, but I have the welfare of my young cousin to think about. I can't say much else. I think you understand."

"You think we should consider marriage, now that the public knows about our relationship."

"Honestly, Yes."

##########

Hideaki woke slowly as he felt the car come to a stop. Annie's head was in his lap. She looked so sweet when she slept. Hideaki could not help but smile. He nudged gently to wake her up.

"Hmm? Are we there?"

"Yes, love. We are here."

"I am glad you are with me Hideaki. I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Ah, hum. You two had better save that for later." Piman stretched as he got out of the car.

Hideaki stood and looked at the estate with awe. It was like something out of a samurai movie. A traditional style Japanese estate.

"The Takishiros are an old family with ties to royalty. " Piman explained, "I will have servants show you to your rooms. There is clothing in there for you, Asaba. Tomorrow afternoon, the weekly festivities will start. You will be expected to wear traditional clothing. I will follow you and speak to you in a few moments as soon as I see that Annie is settled."

Two bubbly girls ran up to Annie and hugged her.

"Chihiro! Lisa! I had no idea you were here!"

"Piman was gracious enough to invite our mother and us. Don't worry we are on your side."

"My side for what?"

"Come on. Our room is next to yours. I will explain it there."

##########

"Your father is asleep in the room next door. Now that we are alone, I wanted to explain what you are up against. If it were not for that tabloid, this would not be happening, you understand?"

"What is happening, Piman?"

"Several members of Annie's extended family have chosen to visit, as well as several members of the board of Singing Sun. Many members of my aunt Koeda's mother's family are here. I like you very much and I know that Koeda would have seen nothing wrong with your relationship, the Mitsubishi's might have a problem. They are here to question your worthiness to be Annie's boyfriend."

"Mitsubishi? As in the car company?"

"Yes, although we have no connection to their wealth. They feel it is a question of honor. It has gotten through the circles how Senyo was related to them. They do not want a repeat of his shame."

"I feel like I am in way over my head."

"I invited Annie's tutor and a couple of friends from San Francisco. I also invited some of the board members that knew Koeda and Annie well. I am hoping they will help curb the tension."

"You think they will be on my side?"

"I am almost sure of it. Mrs. Niwashi and her girls are already willing to support you. Niwashi has always thought of Annie as one of her own daughters. Her husband is a member of the board of the San Francisco branch. No one knows Annie much better than they do."

"Thanks for going to all of this trouble."

"It is no trouble for me. You make Annie happy, and she makes you happy. Who am I to complain? Sleep well."

##########

thanks for all of the reviews!


	12. Sparks

**Chapter 12: Sparks **

Hideaki stared at the ceiling all night. No matter how he tossed or turned, he could not manage to get to sleep.

The noise of someone walking along the hall outside his room mad him turn and stare at the thin, sliding door for a moment.

"Asaba," a feminine voice said through the door.

"Yes, Annie?" he whispered back as he grabbed for a robe.

"No, it is Lisa Niwashi. They are watching Annie's room too close. She wanted me to come check on you to see if you were sleeping alright."

"As a mater of fact, I can't sleep at all."

"Annie is having the same problem. She told me to tell you that she loves you very much. She told me to bring you one of her t-shirts, and some chamomile tea. I will set it here outside the door. I have to hurry back, before I am noticed."

"Thank you. Tell Annie I love her and I will try to do everything I can for her."

"I will."

Hideaki opened the door and took the shirt and the tray with the tea into his room. He smiled. Annie had given him the undershirt she wore under her school uniform. It smelled of her and her favorite perfume.

"No wonder she wanted one of my dirty shirts." He sat on the edge of his futon and drank the tea as she sniffed the shirt. "This does help to relax me."

* * *

The morning came much too soon for Hideaki. Even with the tea, he still did not manage to get much sleep.

"Hideaki! are you awake?"

"Yeah dad, I even dressed myself."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Asaba slowly walked into the room to inspect the job of dressing in traditional clothing his son had done. "Here, let me help you tie your hair back. Are you nervous?"

"Not really. "

"You should be. You are up against a very powerful family."

"Aw dad, they are only interested in money. Now that the overseas sales of my art book are coming in, I have plenty of that. I even invested some of it."

"It is more than that, Hideaki. To them it is a question of honor."

"Yeah, right, they were to honorable to protect her from that bastard that tried to kill her."

"And you? You are just a boy and you didn't have the honor or restraint to control yourself."

"That is not fair dad! She was in on it. If she wanted me to stop I would have! She didn't so I didn't."

"Mutual consent doesn't fly well with families like these. Damn it! I wish there was something else I could do besides suggest what kind of wedding bands to choose!" Mr. Asaba started pacing back and forth in the room trying to calm his own misgivings.

"Dad, what are you raving about. "

"These days physical suicide is out of style. Financial suicide is more what they want, and marriage is the way they get it. No prenuptials allowed."

"What!"

"They may try to force you to marry her and then seize all of your assets. You will be left with nothing! Do you hear me? Not one yen!"

"Calm down, dad. You are going to give yourself a heart attack. Remember, we got Piman and the Niwashis on our side. Plus, there are a bunch of the board members of Singing Sun on our side too. Jeez dad, can't you see it? You are supposed to be the financial wizard. Mitsubishi car company has been loosing money over the past few years. They want to steal Annie's company from her!"

Mr. Asaba stopped in his tracks and looked at Hideaki with a wide-eyed expression. "A hostile takeover? Damn! The tabloid just gave them an excuse to try and pursue it. Go get Piman. We have to discuss this before the festivities get underway. "

* * *

Piman, Tanaka Niwashi, Mr. Asaba, and Hideaki sat at a table in the living room of the mansion while a servant gave them tea.

"Tanaka, are you sure that what Hideaki and Asaba have told us could be true?"

"I am afraid so, Piman. I have already contacted the members of the board both here and in San Francisco. I have also contacted my lawyer and have advised all the board members to do the same. You and Annie need to contact your lawyers as well."

"My son and I will also be in contact with our lawyers as well. Hideaki has a large stake in this. He could loose his fortune as well."

"I was about to advise that, Mr. Asaba. Hopefully, the Mitsubishis will not take it that far. If it had not been for the tabloid coverage, there would be no Mitsubishis complaining."

"I agree. Lets all get to the audience room. I am sure Annie and the rabble are waiting for us." Piman rose and started out of the room.

"Yeah, hopefully we can get this stupid stuff done before lunch. Jeez I am starved. And, I want to see Annie. It is tough knowing she is a pagoda and not just a wall away."

* * *

An eerie silence was over the large square room. The Mitsubishis occupied one side while the Niwashis, and a few board members occupied the opposing wall. They stared at each other hatefully.

Piman and Annie sat to the right of the Mitsubishis, facing the center of the room.

Hideaki and his father sat opposite, also staring towards the center.

Annie could not help but curve her lips up slightly as she looked at Hideaki. She believed he was incredibly handsome in traditional clothes.

Hideaki likewise had a calm, but cheerful look on his face. The sight of Annie in the indigo kimono and her hair up made him think of himself as the luckiest man on earth.

"We are here to discuss the mar on our families' name due to these two children." The elder Mitsubishi spoke out. "We will have this matter settled."

"You are false, Mr. Mitsubishi. You are using this as an excuse to fill your coffers. You and your family have not acknowledged your relationship to the Takishiro clan before, yet now you do so. The Takishiros, of which I am a cousin to, closer than your relation to them, believe you are wanting to line your pockets." Tanaka spoke against the accusation.

"These two children are involved in a lewd public relationship. It soils any name that is related to the Takishiro, including yours, Niwashi."

"These two are engaged to be married. They planned to wait until both were out of high school before taking their vows." Piman piped up.

"You were not given leave to speak."

"I am the last of the Takishiros other than the disowned Senyo. I have every right to speak, Mitsubishi. I say it is Senyo that is the cause of all of the shame."

"Quite right." Tanaka continued." He dishonored himself by forcing himself on his daughter. Annie only sought comfort from the only one she could trust, Hideaki Asaba."

"She trusts my son because he proved trustworthy to her." Mr. Asaba pulled the chain with the split coin out from beneath Hideaki's shirt. It could be seen clearly across Hideaki's chest. "His intentions are clear. Because of both of their notorieties, they planned to keep their plans out of public knowledge. Senyo ruined all of that."

"Yes, yes. You see. They have already given betrothal gifts." Piman said as he pulled the chain with Annie's half of the split coin was in clear view. "As for the match, you may try to blame me. I made the contract for them if you want to see it."

"I do, Takishiro."

"I have it here, Mitsubishi. As you can see, it was signed months before their relationship became public. It has the signatures of Piman and Mr. Asaba." Niwashi stepped forward and presented Mitsubishi with the papers. "As you can see, this was all arranged before. The Asaba have a thriving accounting firm. Over the last three years, it has grown considerably. Many high ranking families trust him and his small company. The Takishiro thought it best to complete that trust, since Asaba has been handing the accounts of smaller companies, under Singing Sun's protection, for the last year and a half. The addition of Hideaki's art career also helped in this decision. They are formally betrothed, so no shame comes from this."

Mitsubishi looked over the paperwork and frowned. He and most of his family stood up. "We are leaving. Takishiro, be prepared. This is far from over."

"Fucking greedy bastards." Annie spouted as soon as the accusers left the room.

"Watch your mouth, Annie."

A young woman and a girl stood up from where they were sitting. "Oh Piman, this is all my fault. I should not have returned your invitation for Christmas. If I had not agreed to come, this would have not happened."

"Shh, Narasu. This is no fault of you or Aoi. Your in-laws are just greedy."

"Um, excuse me, but who is this, Piman?"

"Let me introduce you, Hideaki. This is my stepsister, Narasu Soryu Mitsubishi. We are not related by blood, but the Mitsubishis are making the tie an issue."

"My real father arranged the marriage between me and my dead husband. I chose to honor it, even though Papa Takishiro told me I did not have to. This is my daughter, Aoi."

"What a dishonorable and distasteful thing to do!"

"You are right, Mr. Asaba. I am very embarrassed by my in-laws."

"Enough of this. Lets go into the dining hall and start the festivities. We will forget this entire matter until _they_ bring it up again."

"Um, Uncle Piman. Before we do, can you explain why Hideaki and I have a marriage contract?"

"I can explain that." Mr. Asaba broke in. "When I looked over the rental agreement, I noticed a stipulation about the house. The stipulation is that if a renter stays for more than three months, the renter must be a family member. It was once one house. Hikari Takishiro, and Piman's father, Tomoaki, were both born there. They own the park too. That is why the city planners have not been able to get their hands on it. So, Piman and I drew up the marriage contract to meet the requirement for Hideaki to live there. We never intended either of you to fall in love or to honor it. It was just a technicality. One, fortunately, may save Singing Sun from being taken over by the Mitsubishis."

"Clever, dad."

"Even so, you two should keep your distance from each other this week."

"Dad!"

"He is right, Hideaki. Even though you and my cousin are very amorous towards each other, it will do us no good if you flaunt it. More than one of the Mitsubishi retainers are going to be staying here to supposedly look after Narasu and Aoi. I expect they are more likely to spy on your activities."

"But uncle Piman, that is an entire two weeks!"

"I know, but we must be careful. The old man is a crafty badger. He can be ruthless."

"But the festivities don't start until the end of the week." Lisa whined, "What are we all to do until then?"

"Hideaki will spend time with Tanaka, his father and myself. Narasu, Aoi and the rest of you women will spend your time together. That is why I Had the men and women in seperate buildings on the property, except for Tanaka and Yoshi , who have the rooms that connect the two buildings. In order to keep the Mitsubishi's at bay, we must do it this way."

"I understand but I don't have to like it." Annie stomped out of the room.

"Piman, I have an idea of something that might help us. Do you have a fax machine here?"

"Yes, Mr. Asaba. Why?"

"I will tell you once it is done."

* * *

The first evening of the week long celebration was somber. Everyone sat at the table and ate their cakes in silence.

The head of the Mitsubishi family chose to send his grandson to _observe_ the Takishiros.

Annie and Hideaki hated the intrusion the most. It meant that they could not be seen alone together at all.

Piman tried to make the best of things. "I hope that we can enjoy this time, despite the rude intrusion."

"The Mitsubishis have no right to threaten to take Signing Sun. After all, Koeda Niwashi formed the company long before she married into the Takishiros." Tanaka gave a hard look at the two young men at the far end of the long table. "That is why Annie inherits the company instead of Piman."

"How are you related to my grandmother? She never told me that you were related. I should have guessed because of her maiden name, but I never made the connection."

"She was my father's second cousin. Forgive me if all of the Japanese politics bother me, Annie. My part of the family has lived in San Francisco for the last two generations."

"Ah ha!" Hideaki piped up, "That explains the American accent."

"Yep. I was born in Oakland, and so was my father. It is a nice place, mostly. You should visit there this summer. I am sure Annie would love to show you around."

"That would not be proper. " The Mitsubishi man said suddenly. "The Takishiros are fifth cousins to the Emperor. It would dishonor his esteemed majesty."

"I did not get your name, sir. If you insist on intruding on _our _family celebration, you should at least give us the honor of your name."

"I am called Reiji. Your honor involves my family, whether you like it or not. I am here to make sure you do not soil the reputation of the Lady Narasu and Lady Aoi."

"Sure you are, Reiji. I may be young, but I can spot a lie. You disagree with your grandfather as much as we do."

Reiji let out a sigh. "Perhaps I do, Lady Annie, but I was still sent here to keep an eye on things."

"Enough talk of this. It is time to give the first gifts. Since I am the elder, and this is my house, I will go first. Come, lets go in the living room. "

Hideaki stood up and held out his arm . Piman had told him a bit about the Takishiro family traditions. "I will escort the Lady Aoi and Lady Lisa into the living room."

Piman smiled, stood and held out his arms. "I will escort the Lady Yoshi."

"But sir! Shouldn't I..."

"This is our way, Reiji. It is a token of goodwill. It helps to let everyone get acquainted. You escort the Lady Chihiro."

"I will escort the Lady Annie" Mr. Asaba stood and smiled. "As she is to be my daughter in law."

"That leaves the Lady Narasu for me to gladly escort. Come now, Reiji. Hold out your arm for my daughter. She will not bite you."

"Are you sure this is proper, Mister Niwashi"

"Perfectly. Relax and enjoy yourself. This is no time to be stuffy."

"Very well."

Piman walked over to the tree and pulled out a basket of gifts from beneath it. "Everyone sit in a circle. As per our family tradition, I present one present to the lady I escorted here. In turn, she may accept it or trade it with the next lady to her right. One rule, she must decide before she opens the gift. I do not know what is in each of the boxes. The next gentleman to the left of me gets to present the next present, and so on. The process is reversed with the ladies taking a gift from the basket and presenting it to me. It is a game, you see. "

"That sounds like fun."

"It is very fun, Hideaki. A very good way to start good conversation, as you will see when the first gift is opened." Anne tried not to snicker. She knew Piman had not warned anyone outside the family of this particular tradition.

"Lady Yoshi Niwashi, will you accept the first gift or pass it to the next lady?"

"I will take the gift, Piman." Yoshi opened the small package. Inside was a small key chain with a little flashlight attached to it. Beside the key chain was a note. "_What have you found the most enlightening this year?_ Hm. I believe it is the way Chihiro has grown to be so much like me, but smarter in some ways. She surprises me every day."

"Very good, now the next gentleman."

"Hideaki offered the next gift to Chihiro. "Lady Chihiro Niwashi, will you accept this gift or pass it to the next lady?"

"I think I will pass this one to Lady Lisa Niwashi."

Lisa opened the gift and blushed. The key chain in this was attached to a luck Buda. "_What is the luckiest thing that happened this year? _Well, coming here for Christmas was the luckiest thing. I have met the handsomest man I have ever seen. Perhaps father will have the chance to marry me off before I turn twenty two."

Everyone laughed.

"Lisa, if you remember, Hideaki is taken."

"I wasn't speaking about Hideaki" Lisa looked at Reiji and smiled slightly.

Reiji unsuccessfully fought off a blush.

Since Chihiro passed on her gift, she had to take the gift offered by Mr. Asaba."

"Hmm, a bell. _What spiritual discovery have you made this year?_ I learned that prayers really are answered. I so wanted to spend Christmas with Annie."

Reiji offered the next gift to Annie. She took it, and smiled once she opened it. This key chain was a small mirror. "_What have you changed about yourself this year? _That's easy. I learned to look at men as something other than wolves, so I decided to be nicer. Hideaki loves my nice side as much as my mean one."

The gift giving went around until all of the ladies had a keychain and had talked a little about what they had done.

Piman took the men's gift basket from under the tree and handed it to Narasu." My sister shall start the gifts for the gentlemen.

The gentlemen's' key chains were more humorous than the polite ones the ladies had received.   
The funniest reaction of all was when Reiji opened his. His key chain was a smiley face sticking out it's tongue.

"_What outrageous thing have you done this year that you should not have, but still made you feel satisfied. (Nothing lewd please.) _Well, I um. I told my father I was going to buy a new jacket, and I went kareokeing with my friends instead. I have never done something so shameful before. My grandfather would have my head if he found out!" The longer Reiji spoke, the redder his face got.

"Kareoke isn't a crime."

"Lady Lisa. I am almost twenty five. I have never done much of anything without specific instruction from my father or grandfather."

"Oh how dull! Now Lisa, give that poor guy a kiss, so he knows what he is missing."

"Lady Annie! Not now, I can't.. "

Laughter filled the room.

"It is nearly time to go to the village for the festivities. Let's all go back to our rooms and freshen up."

* * *

The Mitsubishis were waiting for the Takishiros and their guests. The Mitsubishis wanted to make absolutely sure that Annie and Hideaki minded their manners in public.

They were shocked to see Lisa Niwashi on Reiji Mitsubishi's arm. They were horrified at the casual manner that he was laughing and conversing with the girl.

"Ah, there you are father. I want you to meet Lady Lisa Niwashi."

"Do not overstep your bounds with such prattle. You were told to keep an eye on Lady Annie and her paramour, not play with the Niwashi girl."

"But father.."

"I have a full compliment of escorts for the festivities. I trust you will not embarrass the family as your cousin has."

"I will not father."

"Now go on and enjoy yourself. Just be discreet."

"Yes father."

* * *

Two men in traditional servant clothes followed closely behind Lisa and Reiji. Several other men dressed similarly fanned out, Mirroring the movements of the Niwashi, Asaba, Takishiro, and Mitsubishi family members.

Grandfather Mitsubishi looked down from his fancily decorated cart to frown at Reiji. He caught his son's sleeve and whispered in his ear. "I do not like the way your son, Reiji has handled himself since he came from the Takishiro residence. I warn you to keep control of this son, not let him run wild like you did the other."

"Saito is doing very well in the United States."

"Saito ran from his family obligations."

"I can not deny that, but he will come home. Saito will tire of the foreign land and come home when his money runs out."

"You had best hope he does. I do not wish for him to bring a foreign taint into the family, like your cousin Senyo did. I want no more blonde-haired Americans to shame our esteem. I told Senyo he should have left the chit instead of marrying her, but that Niwashi mother of his had too much influence over him."

"Father, are saying that it was you that helped Senyo arrange for his wife's demise?"

"I say nothing. Senyo succumbed to the his American fueled perversions. He should have let his daughter be and be done with it."

"I can not agree with your methods, father."

"I did not ask you to. But you will obey me. Senyo promised the Takishiro fortune to us, through a marriage contract. The contract between Lady Annie and that artist is a farce. Her contract to Reiji is still binding, and I will do all in my power to enforce it."

"Yes father."

* * *

Annie giggled riotously as she aimed the baseball at the stack of jars. "See, Hideaki! I will win that stuffed tiger yet!"

"Why won't you let me win it for you?"

"I don't want to put you out more than you need be."

Hideaki looked very handsome in his indigo silk ghi and black haori overcoat. The sleeves and the hem of the coat were embroidered in yellow and brown leaves. A purple sash adorned his waist and helped to keep the his black hakima in place.

Annie wore an Kimono with a light blue obi. The purple silks were woven with images of autumn blooming flowers.

"I will _put out _all you want if you let me." Hideaki leaned over and nibbled Annie's ear.

"I believe some of my lewd behavior is rubbing off on you. _Ouch!"_

Hideaki accidentally bit into Annie's earlobe when one of the chaperones provided by Mitsubishi whacked him on the shoulder with a stick.

Hideaki whirled around, causing Annie to lose her balance as she tossed the baseball at the target. The ball hit the man who was running the game, causing him to yell profusely and order her away from the amusement.

"Fuck, fuck and double fuck! Hideaki, what is the matter with you?"

"You had better ask those stupid bodyguards Mitsubishi has following us."

Annie was in a rage. She kicked and hit and spit at the two men who were following them around. "Don't you putrid fucks have something better to do than tag behind us? We are in public you goddamn stupid ass holes! Lord Hideaki and I just want to have a little fun and you pukes have to try and ruin it! Well I refuse to play your game!"

The two guards started fighting back, trying to get their hands on Annie and restrain her.

"Annie! Quit fighting! You are going to land us both in holding cells." Hideaki screamed.

Annie knees one of the guards in the nuts while taking the stick from his hands. She used the stick to jab the other guard in the face.

Hideaki joined the fight. He punched the one who was doubled over, sending the guard spiraling to the ground. He grabbed Annie firmly by the arm and headed into the crowd. "Lets get out of here. You started a riot."

"That way, into those trees!"

"Where do they lead?"

"Further into the park."

Hideaki and Annie rushed into the brush and left the festival behind.

Before they were completely out of earshot Annie yelled. "Gnak you loose! Thanks for playing!"

* * *

"Where in the hell are they!!" Grandfather Mitsubishi yelled at the top of his lungs as he whacked every retainer of his he could find with his cane.

"Father! Please control yourself. The police will think you started this riot."

"You forget your place, Kwan. You are my son. You must obey me!"

"Reiji and the Niwashi girl are also missing." One of the retainers said as he iced down a black eye.

"Kwan! I thought you just told me that Reiji would be obedient!"

"Father, he must have taken the girl to safety. We must get away from here, the fighting in the crowd is getting out of hand."

"Yes. You had best find that Takishiro whore, The lowborn artist, and your son after this mess dies down. Once done, immediately report to me. I am tired. I am going home."

The old man hit a cane against the backs of his two servants who pulled the cart. "Take me to my car."

"Kwan Mitsubishi! Where is my nieces!" Piman yelled as he ran up to the flustered man.

"I do not know, we are looking. Are Lady Narasu and Lady Aoi safe?"

"Yes. they are with my cousin, his wife, and his daughter, Chihiro. His older daughter, the Lady Lisa, and the Lady Annie are still missing. As are Lord Reiji and Lord Hideaki."

"Don't dare to give that lowborn a title."

"It has already been given. The Emperor took a liking to some of his artwork. His Highness was going to withhold his favor until a copy of their betrothal agreement was faxed to him."

"Clever Piman. You may just beat my father at this stupid game yet."

"There is Reiji and Lisa!"

"Reiji! Where in the hell were you?"

"I hid Lady Lisa behind the south wall to the park. Over by the dumpling stand. We were eating when the fight broke out."

"Piman, where is Annie?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I am betting that she had something to do with riot."

"Lets go, Reiji. You have lipstick on your sleeve and you missed a spot on your cheek."

"Uh, father."

"I won't say anything, but you have to help me find Lady Annie and Lord Hideaki."

_"Lord Hideaki?"_

"I will explain later. Piman, get Lady Lisa out of here."

"Lets sit down. Under this tree. It is freezing out here."

"Do you know where we are?"

"No idea."

* * *

"Well Annie, I see you are also a master at getting us lost. We have been walking around for over an hour , according to my watch."

"You look good in that outfit."

"Well, Piman though it was best. Since I am titled now and all."

"I am surprised that the Emperor likes your artwork."

"It has gotten better since I found my muse. You look like an angel in that kimono, and if you notice, the colors match the colors of my outfit."

"I think Piman arranged it that way so no one could mistake who's girl I was. _Lord_ Hideaki. Fall flowers and leaves, in honor of your name."

"Here, snuggle up to me. We will freeze if we don't"

"You just want to touch me because you haven't even been allowed to hold my hand for a week."

Hideaki rubbed his nose against hers and smirked. "That among other things."

"Are you going to kiss me, or are you just going to sit there teasing me?"

Hideaki pulled her closer and covered her mouth. Softly at first. He deepened the kiss when Annie responded.

After a few moments he pulled away from her. The heat of their breath making fog in the cold air.

"If I don't stop right now, I will have you out that kimono in ten seconds."

"What is so wrong with that? I have missed you so bad, even if we were only a building away from each other all week."

"Because if we don't find our way out of this park, we could freeze to death."

"I would be happy to die in your arms."

"You are half frozen and it is messing with your brain. Come on, Annie. Let's walk around a bit to keep the blood circulating."

The two stood and started walking down an overgrown path.

"I didn't know you were a boy scout."

"I'm not, but Soichiro has been my best friend for a while. He has always blabbed on about all kinds of first aid stuff. Man, it is cold." He looked up. "Shit. It looks like a storm is blowing in. How big is this park anyway?"

"Pretty fucking big." Annie chattered out , "About a kilometer or more square, I think."

"You can't be serious!"

"Yeah, unfortunately I am. If we can find the river or that grotto I read about in one of Piman's books, we should be able to make it out okay."

"You mean you have never been here?"

"Yes, well, no. Not hiking around through the brush like this."

"Come here." Hideaki pulled her into his arms.

Annie put her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. "If we don't find the right footpath, we really _could_ die."

"Yeah. We really could die. It is gonna snow again, and there is still snow on the ground from the last storm."

"I am tired. All the sleepless nights, knowing you were not as close as before. All the excitement of the festival, all the running from those Mitsubishi goons. I am so tired."

"I know. You are right. Your arms are where _I_ want to die. Perhaps we can just drift away in each other's arms."

A booming sound filled the air.

"They are lighting the fireworks, Annie. Man, look! I did not realize we were that far from the festival."

As the lights lit up the sky, Annie looked up. In the dim light she saw something behind Hideaki. She pushed herself from his arms and ran over to what she saw.

"What is it, Annie?"

"A shrine cave. Part of the wooden roof over the entrance has caved in, which is why we did not see it."

Hideaki rushed into the tiny cave behind Annie. Any shelter was better than none with a storm rolling in.

Annie found the offering altar and brushed away the old leaves and debris covering it.

"There is an oil pot here, and it feels like it still has oil. Do you still have the matches and sparklers I put in your pocket while I was at the ball toss booth?"

"You put matches in my pocket? Why didn't you tell me before. We could have made a campfire."

"Just check your pockets and quit whining."

Hideaki pulled the box of matches from his pocket and sighed. "Let see if that is lamp oil and not just stale water."

He lit the lamp in the altar. The lamp lit and cast light along the tiny cave, showing colorful, but neglected paintings on the walls.

Annie looked at the paintings and gave a chuckle as she warmed her hands over the flame.

"What's so funny?"

"Look at the carvings and paintings. This is a lover's cave. It is where couples came to pray to stay together."

"Well lets snuggle, kiss and pray. Maybe this place still has a little magic left."

They inched their way around the debris to a spot behind the altar that was farthest from the door.

Hideaki and Annie sat down on some dried leaves and branches. It was better than sitting on bare cold stone.

"Hold me, Hideaki. Let me die in your arms."

"We have a better chance of living, now."

"I don't care. I just need you to hold me. I am still so cold."

Hideaki pulled her tightly into his arms and squeezed her tight. He did not want to frighten her any more than she already was. He was just as scared as she was, but having her in his arms made him feel a little better.

"Make love to me one more time before we die."

"And what about if we are found? It would not be good ."

"I don't care, Hideaki. I don't care about those assholes and their stupid politics. I would rather those pukes find our bodies, dead or alive, in each others arms, peacefully sated from our love.

Hideaki chuckled. "You know, if it was not for your bad language, that would sound romantic."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." He murmured out. He stopped her from saying anything more with a searing kiss.

"My lord needs his lady's comfort?"

"Love me, Annie."

* * *

Please Review 


	13. Flame

**Chapter 13: Flame**

Hideaki watched the fire in the oil well as it slowly burned. He looked over at Annie as she peacefully slept wrapped haphazardly in her kimono.

He smiled as he looked at the tumble of brownish blonde hair. He brushed a few stray strands from her face. He unraveled his hakima and put them over her for extra warmth.

The snow storm that lasted the night gave way to the sun. Some of the sunlight filtered through the broken awning and lit up the little room.

Hideaki looked at the wooden panels on the wall. He did not recognize the story they were meant to portray, but the workmanship was still beautiful. He wondered if he could use the images in his own artwork.

He stood and wrapped himself in his ghi as he rubbed his hands together for warmth and carefully studied each panel. Hideaki stubbed his toe on rock that was covered in twigs. As he brushed away the leaves and twigs, he found a stone step. He blinked a couple of times, wondering why there was a step under that panel and not under the others in the room.

There was a small gap between that panel and the one next to it. It took a bit of effort, but he was able to push the panel above the step aside. Another room was behind the panel. Hideaki could not see much, except for part of a wooden floor just past the entryway.

A piece of a fat candle lay on its side abandoned on the floor of the entryway. He took the candle and tried to light it from the oil pot in the altar, with no success. After several tries, he took a twig from the floor and dipped it in the burning oil. Once lit, he used the twig to light the candle.

As he took the candle into the room behind the panel, he heard scurrying across the wooden floor. "Rats, eww." he swore as he got a better look at the back room.

The room was not much larger than the one in the shrine. Although the floor was dirty, and in need of a good sanding and oiling, it was sound.

The remains of a straw mat were pushed up near a fire pit to the east.

There was a metal tripod over the fire pit, apparently to be used for cooking.

Along small ledges in the cave were the remains of candles, their wax drippings frozen from lack of heat.

A couple decorated screens were tossed about the room. They looked useable, but Hideaki knew he would have to check them further.

A short cupboard and a long wooden chest were on the west side.

"Someone must have lived here. Maybe a monk or something." He said to himself as he carefully walked in and lit a few of the candles on the ledges.

He walked back out to the shrine and set the candle on the altar as he bent down and carefully woke Annie up.

"Hey, Annie, c'mon, I found another room. Wake up."

Annie groaned as she turned over, but she smiled when she met Hideaki's face. "What did you say?"

"This shrine has a back room. A little house. It must have belonged to the person who kept the place up. C'mon, it's warmer in there."

"The sun is out, Hideaki."

"Yeah, but we don't know how long that will last. It is better we make ourselves comfortable."

Annie got up and looked at the little room behind the shrine. "This place really needs cleaned up."

"Yeah, and I thought I heard rats. I just hope their aren't any snakes."

"You are such a chicken, Hideaki. There's a broom over there. We can start with sweeping up."

"I'll take the broom and poke that pile of straw. There were rats in here."

"My guess is that they are under the floorboards. It will be easier if you just push that trash into the fire pit."

"Yeah, Annie, it will make great kindling."

"I will check the cupboards."

"Watch out for snakes."

"Man, you really are being a chicken, Hideaki." Annie said as she opened the small cabinet.

Inside the cabinet were pots of scented oil, sealed canisters of spices, canisters of preserved and dried fruit, a canister that looked like it might contain some rice, and more candles.

Annie found another cabinet in a small alcove behind a screen which contained an assortment of new looking pots and pans to use on the tripod above the fire pit. "Well, I found the cookware. Have you found any snakes yet?"

"No. " Hideaki said as a couple of rats scatted under the floorboards. "Ew, but there are plenty of rats. Find any food?"

"Jeez, do you always think with your stomach?"

"Well, I am a man, after all."

Annie smiled, "Yes, you are. I almost wish this was our house. Here in the middle of nowhere, where there are no news reporters, and no family squabbles."

"And no grocery store."

"Oh, shut up and finish sweeping up."

Annie bent down and opened up the trunk. Inside was bedding that had not been touched by rats or other vermin. She took a deep breath at the scent wafting from the chest. "Ah, cedar and sandalwood. Smells so nice." She rummaged deeper in the chest. "Look Hideaki, I don't think whomever lived here before was a monk. Not with all the women's jewelry and clothes that are in here. In America, we would call this a hope chest."

Hideaki carefully arranged the straw in the fire pit. "I am going to get some wood from outside. This stuff will just smoke up the place."

"Isn't there any wood in that big bucket on the far side of the pit?"

Hideaki looked up at a screen that was leaning against a wall. He slowly pulled it back. On a slight rise to the north of the fire pit, was a wooden bathtub. "Nope, just a tub and a couple of buckets. wouldn't have noticed it at all if I hadn't moved the screen."

"It is a cave, even though someone dressed it up as house."

"I am going out to get some wood, and to see if the weather is going to stay clear."

"I hope they take their time in finding us."

"Well I am no hunter, so we will starve if they don't"

"Wait, I am going with you. I might be able to find some berries, or if the stream is close, I can go fishing."

Hideaki sighed and smiled. "Come on."

* * *

Piman's home as well as the Mitsubishi mansion were both surrounded by reporters the next afternoon after Hideaki and Annie disappeared. Piman had hoped to keep the fact of the two missing out of the press, but someone at the police department leaked the story.

"Mr. Takishiro, is it true that your niece, Miss Annie Takishiro and Mr. Hideaki Asaba have eloped?"

"There is no truth to that rumor."

"Is the rumor that Miss Takishiro broke a business agreement with the Mitsubishi family, one that could cause financial ruin for her company, Singing Sun?"

"I have heard no such rumor. Miss Takishiro has yet to reach her majority, and thus the company remains ion the hands of relatives, who are the board members. She has not the authority yet to make such decisions on her own."

"Then it is possible that a hostile takeover of Singing Sun is underway. Could that be the reason for her disappearance?"

"No comment. Now will you all please leave. You are upsetting my guests. If you do not leave, I will have to have you arrested."

"One more comment, Mr. Takishiro."

"No. Now go."

Piman walked into the empty house.

Mrs. Niwashi had gone taken her two girls to stay with relatives in Tokyo until the mess cleared up.

Tanaka Niwashi was heading up the private search.

The only ones left in the huge home were Piman and Mr. Asaba.

Mr. Asaba was sitting in the living room, looking at the Christmas tree, and drinking some tea to calm himself.

"This is not good, Piman, not good at all."

"I know Mr. Asaba. The press is hampering all of our efforts of trying to find them in that large park. Instead of searching, the police have been shooing away photographers and fans. The group of men I hired to aid in the search has not been able to get very far into the park either."

"I 'm sorry, but I am in a panic. He is my only son. He and Annie could be dead or dying of frostbite, and another storm is supposed to come through. All of these stupid people getting in the way could get them dead."

"Yes, and I wonder how much of the attention is on purpose."

"What do you mean?"

"Your son and my niece are at the height of their fame. It looks to me like someone wants to turn them into martyrs. I would not put it past the head of the Mitsubishi's to try something like this."

"Bastards. I heard that old, powerful families were not much different from crime families, but I never believed it."

"It is not always true. Perhaps you should use your computer and find out what this business agreement Annie has with the Mitsubishi's exactly is. I am hoping she is not worth more to them dead."

"You are right, it is no use sitting around here screaming at the press out the windows."

"Father, you can not spread rumors to the press about a contract that may not be valid." Kwan pleaded with the elder of the Mitsubishi's.

* * *

The old man sat behind his desk as his son paced back and forth in front of it. "My lawyers have assured me that all of the contracts that Senyo Takishiro made with me are valid. they were made before his mother died, and before she cut him out of her will."

"I am not so sure."

"Where is my grandson, Reiji?"

"He is gone. I was told he went to assist in finding Asaba and Lady Takishiro."

"Good. Does he have his cell phone?"

"Yes, why?"

"You need not concern yourself. I will handle this matter."

"He will not come home. When he sets his mind to something, he does not waiver."

"Which is why he is next in line to run the company, instead of you."

"I am relieved. I never wanted the responsibility."

The old man stood, anger filled his face. "You are relieved! How can you say such a thing to me?"

"I told you years ago father, that I had no head for business. Reiji does, and he has a better head for it than you do! I will be glad when you step down. It is your investments and shady deals that have nearly brought us low!" Kwan shouted back.

"I will only leave the head of this company when I die!" Old Mitsubishi spat out as his face turned many shades of red. "Get out of my sight before I have to have you removed!"

"Yes, father." Kwan made a curt bow before he left the office.

The old man left a message on Reiji's cell phone after Kwan left. "Make sure those two have an accident. Try to keep them alive, but hurt. I will explain to you why, once it is done. Do not defy me Reiji."

* * *

"Chicken, big chicken shit!" Annie yelled as she threw snowballs at Hideaki.

"Ow, stop it, you crazy nag!" Hideaki laughed back as he threw snowballs back at her.

Through their efforts, they had plenty of firewood.

Hideaki found a bridge overgrown with vines just a few paces from the cave. After he and Annie cleared away the smaller vines, they found a small spring that fed into a larger pool, which drained off into a little stream to another pool which seemed to repeat in the same manner down a gentle incline. Inside the pools were several fat lake trout, which Annie showed Hideaki how to catch.

They took snow and water from the stream to fill the bathtub and any other clean jars. They had water for washing and for drinking.

Once the two were sure to have food and warmth, they decided it was time to have a little bit of fun.

The wool coats Annie found in the trunk kept out most of the cold, not that she and Hideaki cared much. They knew they would have fresh bedding and a warm fire to unthaw themselves when they were done outside.

Hideaki built a snowman while Annie made an arsenal of snowballs. As soon as he called out to show her his artful sculpture, she pelted him with snowballs.

Before long they were both laughing so hard that it was hard to breathe.

Hideaki rushed up to Annie and scooped her up into his arms.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Carrying my wife across the threshold, like they do in the west."

"Hideaki, we are not married yet."

"We might as well be. We got a little house in the woods all to ourselves, food is plentiful, no paparazzi, no smog, just you and me."

Annie laughed, "I thought you wanted to be closer to a grocery store?"

"I can't make love to my wife in a grocery store."

"No, I suppose you can't." Hideaki carefully carried her into the shrine and through the door to the in back.

The room was cold because they had left the doors open to air out the back room.

Hideaki set Annie down slowly as he kissed her deeply. He took a ragged blanket out into the shrine and placed it through some of the timbers of the ruined overhang. He yanked the overhang inward, to keep the snow out of the shrine. He then took the final piece of loose timber and braced it in such a way that no one from the outside could get in without knocking.

Annie lit the fire in the fire pit. She went back to the look through the door to watch Hideaki at his work. Her eyes sparkled with pride as she thought, "He is mine."

Hideaki turned to her and smiled. He walked slowly up the steps and into the back room, sliding the door closed behind him.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes." He said as he untied the belt to her coat and undid the buttons.

"You are wet too, Hideaki." Annie began undressing him in return.

Ever so slowly, each piece of their clothing fell to the floor.

Annie took Hideaki by the hand and lead him to the chest so he could help her pull out the bedding.

"I thought you would have brought this out already." Hideaki whispered in heavy breaths.

"I could not risk the rats getting to it. The cold should have drove most of them out, but I could not guarantee it. Besides, the blankets smell so nice when fresh form the chest."

Hideaki breathed in the heavy scent of sandalwood and cedar from the blankets and nodded as he lay the blankets on the floor.

Annie snuggled under the covers as soon as the blankets were in place, "Come to me, my love."

"Wife." Hideaki whispered as he settled in with Annie and began caressing and kissing her.

* * *

Reiji saw the plume of smoke not far from the parking area near the scenic grotto. He did not know of anyone who was looking in that direction.

In his grandfather's time, there had been dozens of vacation cottages in that area, due to several hot springs and clear pools that made it ideal for some who wanted to get away to a peaceful setting.

The area was abandoned quickly. Mud and rockslides were prevalent along the steep gorge. Hidden cliffs lead into the ravine. Many over the years fell to their deaths in the river far below.

Reiji leaned against his car and stared at his cell phone.

The message that his grandfather had sent him disturbed him. He did not know what to do.

Lisa Niwashi was in the passenger seat of the car, fast asleep. She had slipped away from her mother and called Reiji to pick her up at the train station.

None of Reiji Mitsubishi's family knew Lisa was with him, and he had planned on keeping it that way, until the phone call. He was deathly afraid of his grandfather, but he could not do what the old man wanted him to do. When the old man said that he wanted someone hurt, he meant that he did not expect the target to survive.

Reiji thought of it being the same kind of duty that ancient samurai were expected to do. Yet, this was far from ancient times, and Reiji hated the way his grandfather operated.

Reiji looked in the car at Lisa. He knew he could just wait there and say nothing about what he saw to the rescue crews, or he could find them, and lead them to safety, or an accident.

"Sorry Lisa," he whispered as he headed from the car to a small trail that lead in the direction of the plume of smoke.

* * *

Lisa woke and shivered. She got out of the car and looked around to see where Reiji had gotten to, but she could not see him. She spotted the small trail and decided to go after him.

She pulled her coat tighter around her as she followed Reiji's footprints. The footprints stopped abruptly, and she could hear a groan from the side of the trail.

"Reiji!" She shouted as she looked over the edge of the gorge to a small ledge several meters below. Reiji lie there groaning, but not moving. "Stay there, I have my cell. I will call for help." She tried several times, but her phone just kept giving her static.

"No," He said from below, "you will have to go for help. Your phone won't work. At least mine didn't."

"But I don't know the area here! I don't have the keys to your car either!"

"Go towards the fire. There has to be somebody..." Reiji's voice trailed off as he gasped for breath.

"Reiji!"

"I have a couple of bruised ribs and my leg is broken. Go, towards the smoke, up, " he made a few more wheezes and gasps, "upriver. Be careful, slippery."

Lisa looked up and saw what looked like a wisp of smoke. "I am going. Stay put. I will find you again.

Lisa took a bunch of brightly colored hair ties and tied them to branches of trees along the trail towards where she saw the smoke.

She came to the remainder of a wooden bridge, and a large stone cliff. The smoke came from the top of the cliff.

"Oh great. I have to time to be rock climbing."

She crossed the bridge and found the remains of a snow fort. There were some footprints, but it was snowing again, and the footprints were being covered up quickly. She followed a few of the prints to a spot at the side of the cliff where the snow melted quickly. It did not take her long to find what looked like a makeshift door.

Lisa was dismayed to find that the door was either braced from the inside. _"Somebody, even some old scraggly hermit has to live here." _She said to herself as she started to pound on the door and yell for help.

Annie woke with a start at the noise coming from the shrine room. She pushed on Hideaki, "Wake up! Somebody is outside!"

"Ugh, c'mon Annie, we are in the middle of nowhere. You wore me out, I need some more sleep."

"Well I will go see for myself then, it could be a rescue crew."

Hideaki grunted, turned over and pulled the blankets over his head.

Annie quickly got dressed in a pair of slacks and a sweater from the old trunk. The pants had ties at the waistband and the ankles which allowed them to fit easily. She grabbed the broom to use as a weapon and made her way into the shrine room. "Lisa? Lisa! Is that you?"

"Annie? Oh thank God. Reiji fell, he is stuck on a ledge in the ravine."

Annie knocked the board that held the barrier closed and let Lisa in.

"Oh God, Annie! Are you alright? What about Hideaki?"

"We are both fine. What did you say about Reiji? You don't mean Reiji Mitsubishi?"

"Yes, he saw smoke and came to investigate. He left me asleep in his car, and when I went to look for him, he had slipped and fallen. I am having trouble with my phone, and I don't have his car keys..."

"Shh. Wait here, Hideaki isn't decent." Annie stormed into the back room and kicked Hideaki in the legs. "Get up! Our honeymoon is over and Lisa's boyfriend has gotten himself in some serious shit."

Hideaki sat up and shook his head. "Alright, alright. Is there something in that trunk that I can wear? I don't want to fuck up my fancy clothes."

Annie went to the trunk and pulled out a pair of pants. Like those she wore, the waistband was adjustable. She also found a thick ghi for him to wear.

"Great, a ninja outfit." He grumbled as he dressed quickly.

"Lisa, you can come in now."

Lisa was red with embarrassment as she stepped into the room, but the look quickly turned to awe when she looked at the little house her friends had found. "Nice place."

"We would be dead if we hadn't found it." Hideaki looked around the room. "Annie, look in that trunk and see if there is any rope. You can do some looking too Lisa." He scowled. He was not mad at Lisa, just upset that his and Annie's little paradise had been invaded.

"Cut out the attitude, Hideaki. You don't need to be a fucking jerk."

Hideaki turned to Lisa and softened his face. "Sorry. I am just not awake yet. Annie is a horny little minx."

"You are the horny one, you asshole. We need to get moving. I found some rope in one of the trunks, but I don't know how much help it will be. The pieces aren't very long and the stuff is old."

"It is better than nothing."

* * *

The three of them followed Lisa's hair tie trial to the spot where Reiji was trapped.

"It looks like we might have just enough rope to reach him if we tie the pieces together, and it doesn't fray apart."

"Annie, he said he has a broken leg."

"Damn it all! Do I have to fucking do everything."

"Watch your mouth." Reiji yelled from below, "And throw me the rope. I will see if I can do something with it."

"Lisa, which way is the car?" Hideaki asked, "Did you bother to go back there and see if your phone would work there?"

Lisa blinked a couple of times. "No. I panicked and went where Reiji told me to go."

"Give me your phone and point me to the trail where his car is, I will call for help." Hideaki snatched the phone as soon as Lisa brought it out of her purse and headed down the trail.

"Hideaki!" Annie screamed as he stormed off. "You are stronger, you have a better chance of pulling him up."

"Yeah, and how do I know he doesn't want my ass dead? Something stinks. I will be right back, I promise. Just get him the rope and make sure he doesn't fall the rest of the way down. If his ribs are screwed up, we shouldn't be pulling him up yet anyway."

"Bastard shows his true colors now, Annie. Jeez, I don't see what you see in that guy."

"Shut up, Lisa, or I will leave your fucking boyfriend down there."

"What the hell happened to you, Annie? Do you have to be so mean to me!" Lisa burst into tears as she shoved Annie away from the gorge towards a small tree.

"Quit bickering you two and get me that rope." Reiji yelled.

Lisa lowered the rope down as soon as she had it tied down to a small tree. The rope reached the ledge, barely. It was not enough for Reiji to tie around himself.

"Hey you down there, " Annie yelled, "Do you know how to bind up your leg?"

"Yeah, If I had something to wrap it with. Seeing as your rope is not going to do me much good."

"I got a piece of material. I will pull up the rope and send it down tied in the end."

"Fine."

Hideaki returned a few minutes later and handed Lisa back her phone. "It is like I thought. The phone works over in that parking lot. Your lover-boy Lisa has some explaining to do once help arrives."

* * *

"Piman! That was Hideaki, Lisa found them!" Mr. Asaba whooped.

"Lisa, as in my daughter?" Tanaka furrowed his brow and pressed his lips together. "Lisa is supposed to be with her mother and sister in Tokyo." He hissed.

"She wasn't. She was searching with Reiji Mitsubishi."

It was Piman's turn to scowl. "What is she doing with that young man?"

"Speaking of that young man," Mr. Asaba said somberly, "through my investigating it is that young man that has the contract with Annie."

"What do you mean?" Piman shot out.

"Apparently, Senyo borrowed a great deal of money from the Mitsubishi in order to fund a hotel in Okinawa. The old man refused at first, then devised a plan to take over Singing Sun. He took the money out of Reiji's accounts, having Senyo sign a contract to pay Reiji the money back, with interest. If Senyo was unable to pay, Reiji was to be given in a board position in Singing Sun with all the stock privileges of the position. Of course, according to Singing Sun's charter, the company must be run by a Takishiro, or a relative of the family. So a legal marriage contract was drawn up and a proxy pre-marriage was preformed shortly after. I do not know if Reiji knows about the arrangement. It could be real trouble for Annie, as well as for Singing Sun."

Piman found a chair and sank into it. He covered his face with his hands. "Tanaka, is there any way around this arrangement?"

"I will get my lawyers on this, Uncle Piman. Proxy marriages are not usually legal. But, if it is a ceremonial way to take over the company, we may have problems. I hope there is a loophole we can use. Annie's mother being an American may help with that."

"Get on it. I want my great niece to marry Hideaki. She loves him. And there are other things to consider."

"What other things?" Mr. Asaba asked.

"I am quite certain they can not keep their hands to themselves. I saw evidence of it on the car ride here."

"So my son could be on his way to being a father and not know it?"

"Precisely."

"Oddly enough," Tanaka cut in, "If she is pregnant by Hideaki, that is a big if." he added as the two other men scowled at him, "That could be the loophole we need to keep Mitsubishi's hands off of Singing Sun."

Piman stood angrily. "You will not use Annie as a tool either, Tanaka."

"I didn't mean it that way. You are right, but Annie loves Hideaki. She will want to marry him, not Reiji. If she is pregnant, it will save the company, and her from a marriage she will not want to accept."

"At least we know they are safe." Mr. Asaba said with a sigh.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
